Dark Emma
by killianemmajones
Summary: Obsédé par sa vengeance, Emma Swan va tout faire pour retrouver l'assassin de ses parents et de son petit frère, allant même jusqu'à mettre sa propre vie en danger. Mais un jour, sa route va croiser celle de Killian Jones, un ancien agent de la CIA.
1. Prologue

**Alors j'ai eus un petit beug avec la publication d'une fiction donc s'il y en a deux pareil c'est normal, sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Depuis l'assassinat de ses parents et de son petit frère, Emma avait laissé la colère envahir la moindre parcelle de son esprit. Elle s'était promit de retrouver celui qui l'avait privée de ceux qu'elle aimait et pour parvenir à ses fins, elle s'était associée avec le pire de tous.

Durant des mois, il l'avait soumise à un entrainement intensif, avait fait d'elle une véritable machine de guerre. La pitié n'avait plus aucune place dans son cœur, noirci par sa soif de vengeance. Emma était parvenue à ne plus rien ressentir, à aucun moment -sauf en ce qui concerne sa famille-. Elle était capable de tuer comme on claque des doigts. Ôter la vie était devenu quelque chose de banal pour elle et son tableau de chasse était déjà bien rempli.

Elle avait opté pour le plan le plus cruel qui soit : tuer d'abord les pions, et terminer par leur chef pour qu'il sache qu'elle allait venir. Prendre la vie de ce meurtrier sera sa rédemption.

* * *

 **Un début assez court, mais la couleur est annoncée XD la suite arrive bientôt ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

Elle l'observait, mal-à-l'aise, dans sa robe trop moulante à son goût et perché sur ses chaussure à talon haut. Graham Humbert n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, même si cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle le surveillait. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'elle le traquait comme un loup. L'attirer dans ce bar avait été pour elle d'une facilité déconcertante, il lui avait suffit de créée un faux profil sur un site de rencontre. Quelques conversations, et le tour était joué. Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Mademoiselle Swan, déclara-t-il en se levant de son tabouret.

Elle lui serra la main, accompagnant son geste d'un chaleureux « ravie de faire votre connaissance » et le gratifia du plus beau de ses sourires.  
Il l'invita à prendre place au comptoir et commanda deux boissons.  
Graham était un jeune homme charmant et il était aussi beau que sur les photos.

-Alors, parlez-moi un peu de vous, Emma.

-J'ai une vie plutôt monotone pour tout vous dire, mais puisque vous insistez, tout d'abord je suis nettoyeuse.

-Nettoyeuse ? répéta-t-il surprit.

-Oui, le terme « femme de ménage » ne me convient pas. Et vous ? Vous fréquenté souvent cet endroit ?

-Uniquement lorsque je suis sur d'y trouver une femme aussi charmante que vous et entre nous cela arrive très rarement.

Elle fit mine d'être flatter. Sa supercherie marchait à merveille, Graham croyait au moindres de ses mensonges, l'alcool coulait à flot et elle jubilait intérieurement rien qu'en sachant comment allait se terminer cette soirée.

-Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de votre famille, vous n'en avez donc pas ?

Elle du se faire violence pour ne pas lui exploser le visage sur le champ, elle sentait que son plan commençait à lui échapper, il était temps pour elle de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

-Graham vous ne trouvez pas qu'on à assez discuté ? Et si nous allions dans un endroit plus tranquille afin de faire plus ample connaissance.

-J'en serai ravie !

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina à l'extérieur. N'ayant aucunes envie d'attendre davantage, il l'a mena dans une ruelle sombre. Au moment où il entreprit de l'embrasser, elle le repoussa gentiment avec son arme.

-Je crois qu'on c'est mal comprit là.

Il semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Comment ça ?

-Qui sont les hommes pour qui tu travail.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il interloqué.

-Répond !

-…Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ?

-Si tu tien à ta vie, oui.

-Tu bluff.

L'enclenchement de la détente se fit entendre.

-Je ne dirai rien.

-Hm. Dans ce cas tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité.

-Non attends !

-Parle !

-…Il se fait appeler le chapelier fou, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Elle se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux. Enfin, elle pouvait mettre un nom ou plutôt un surnom sur celui qui avait assassiné sa famille. Et sans quitter ça proie du regard elle appuya sur la détente. Un bruit sourd résonna dans les rues. Elle devait vite s'enfuir avant que des personnes alertées par la détonation ne viennent.

* * *

Emma se saisit de la photo de Graham. Elle la contempla quelques secondes. Dommage qu'elle s'était vu obligée d'abattre un aussi charmant jeune homme, dans d'autres circonstances, elle lui aurait sans aucuns doutes donnés une chance. Et barra l'image avec un marqueur noir et l'accrocha à son tableau en liège. Elle contempla son œuvre en souriant. Plus que deux à abattre et il ne lui resterait plus que leur chef.  
Elle sentit une présence. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez elle. Finalement, peut-être qu'ils étaient venus jusqu'à elle, temps mieux ! Cela lui évitait toutes ces semaines voire ces mois de recherche et de déplacements.  
Elle prit son arme, ferma son bureau à double tour et marcha prudemment à travers l'appartement, sans faire le moindre bruit. Personne dans la salle de bain. Personne dans la cuisine. Et c'est dans la pénombre du salon qu'elle aperçut une silhouette pencher sur la table qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Elle alluma la lumière afin de découvrir son visage. L'intrus se retourna, croisant enfin le regard sombre de la jeune femme blonde. Captivé par son regard océan, elle fut parcourue d'une étrange sensation. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis des mois et qu'elle ne put contrôler. Elle réussit à se reprendre et empêcha à tout prix cette sensation de l'envahir davantage. Elle leva son arme vers lui. Il ne semblait pas surprit, à vrai dire il n'était même pas inquiet, au point qu'elle en eut mal au ventre.

-Etes-vous Emma Swan ?

-Votre nom. Exigea-t-elle de savoir.

-Je suis Killian Jones, je suis venu vous aider.

-M'aider pour quoi ?

-Ça, c'est à vous d'en décider.

-Sortez de chez moi !

-Vous êtes ravissante ! Et ce ton autoritaire que vous employer, franchement je suis terrifié.

-Je n'hésiterai pas à tirer.

-Oh, je ne m'en fait pas pour ça, seulement vous ne le ferez pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

-Je suis un agent de la CIA.

-Agent de la CIA… rien qu'ça ?

-Anciens agent, pour être précis.

-Bien sur, d'où la violation de domicile !

-Ça faisait plusieurs fois que je venais frapper à cette porte, mais vous n'avez jamais répondu alors je me suis permit de m'informer par mes propres moyens.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous tuer.

-Et bien, parce que j'étais un agent de la CIA peut-être.

-Et vous croyez que ça me fais peur ?

-Loin de moi cette idée chérie, mais vous aurez besoin de moi pour venger la mort de votre famille.

-Je m'en sors très bien toute seule.

-Hm. Mais il se trouve que j'ai acquis certaines compétences et qu'en ce moment même vous êtes en train d'y penser. Vous penser vous servir de moi pour arriver à vos fins n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment savez-vous ça.

-C'est simple : votre regard. Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Oui. Affirma-t-il.

Emma ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, elle n'en n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'attention, elle devait reprendre les choses en mains. Remettre la situation rien qu'à son avantage.

-Qu'est ce que vous regardiez là ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la table du menton.

Il se retourna pendant une fraction de seconde. Une inattention qui permit à Emma d'agir. Il sentit une violente douleur à la tête, s'effondra au sol puis plus rien.

Quand Killian se réveilla il faisait jour. Il était sur une chaise, un bâillon sur la bouche, les mains et les pieds liés par une corde. Emma n'y avait pas été de mains morte sur les nœuds car ses poignets le faisaient souffrir.  
Il regarda autour de lui, la pièce était vide. Il essaya de se détacher mais stoppa tout mouvement lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'approcher.

-Je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que tu te réveillerais.

Elle lui retira son bâillon et s'assit en face de lui.

-Ok, alors tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur le chapelier fou.

-Qui ça ?

-Le salop qui à tuer ma famille, celui pour qui tu travaille.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux Emma.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, il disait la vérité. S'était inutile de le garder en otage. Il reprit la parole.

-Essaye quelque chose de nouveau chérie, ça s'appelle la confiance. Je suis là pour t'aider.

-Je ne te ferai jamais confiance.

Elle posa le pistolet sur sa tempe.

-Qui t'envoie.

-Personne.

-Qui t'envoie !

-Quelqu'un de ta famille.

Impossible, elle n'avait plus personne…A moins que. Elle avait une petite idée : sa cousine Elsa. Elles étaient très proche avant mais Emma à couper tout contact après ce qu'il s'est passé. Quoi qu'il en soit, Killian ne la mènerai à rien.

-Maintenant je vais te relâcher, si tu parle de ça aux autorités, je te chercherai, je te trouverai, et je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Et ne revient pas me voir non plus.

Il acquiesça gravement d'un hochement de tête. Elle le détacha et le laissa quitter les lieux sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Elsa travaillais dans une célèbre tour de New York, comme styliste. Emma se rendit donc sur son lieu de travail. Elle se présenta à l'accueil et demanda à la voir, en disant qu'elles avaient affaires. L'hôtesse d'accueil la fit patienter quelques secondes puis elle l'accompagna à son bureau.  
Elsa était au téléphone au moment où Emma arriva. Elle s'arrêta de parler, remit la conversation à plus tard avant de raccrocher.

-Emma ! Entre, je t'en pris, déclara-t-elle surprise.

-Je suis venu te parler de quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

Elle prit place en face sa cousine et mit un petit temps à trouver ses mots.

-Emma, tu vas bien ?

-Ça va. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'envoyer Killian pour le savoir.

-Mais qu'est-ce tu raconte ?

-Rho c'est bon ne fais l'ignorante tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Non je te jure.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait été envoyé pas quelqu'un de ma famille et je n'ai plus que toi.

-Mais je ne connais aucun Killian, et je n'ai envoyé personne.

-Mais alors qui ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Et puis il a été envoyé pour t'aider à faire quoi ?

-Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je pence savoir.

-Emma…Tu veux les venger c'est ça ?

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dit-elle en se levant.

-Tu sais très bien que ça ne mènera à rien…

-Au revoir Elsa.

Elle s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte alors que sa cousine l'avait interpellé.

-Emma, si je peux faire quoi que soit pour t'aider à surmonté ça, tu sais que tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux et…

-Tu veux vraiment m'aider ? La coupa-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Alors je ne veux plus jamais qu'on se revoit. Dit elle en sortant du bureau.

Elsa était blessée par les propos de sa cousine. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis longtemps et elle venait de lui dire qu'elle voulait couper les ponts. Emma n'allait vraiment pas bien, son visage était fermer, ses yeux s'était assombrit, et Elsa espérais plus que tout que sa cousine n'allait pas faire de bêtise à cause de son idée de vengeance.

* * *

Près d'un mois s'étaient écoulé depuis qu'Emma avait raillé sa cousine de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas recroiser Killian et n'avait pas non plus repensé à lui.  
Ce soir, elle allait faire une nouvelle victime. Une piste l'avait conduite à un autre pion du chapelier fou. Une chance que ce dernier assistait à une soirée dans un building de Washington. Elle voulait utiliser la même méthode que pour les autres : le séduire, le faire boire et l'entrainer dans endroit isolé pour en finir avec lui. Sauf que ce soir, les choses se passaient différemment. Tout d'abord, il ne lui avait pas donné son vrai prénom, préférant se faire surnommé Nottingham. De plus, il se montrait plus résistant, c'était lui qui imposait le rythme. Et il tenait bien l'alcool, au point qu'elle fini par en être agacé. Elle s'éclipsa, prétextant se repoudrer le visage. Elle entra dans les toilettes vides, s'appuya sur le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque, elle allait bientôt l'avoir. Plus que deux ou trois avances et il était piégé. La porte s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un qu'elle reconnu instantanément en le voyant dans le miroir.

-Oh…Il ne manquait plus que toi…Lâcha-t-elle à Killian.

-Emma, tu es en danger, abandonne pour ce soir.

-Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?

-Un ami.

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Maintenant tu en à un.

-Mais je ne veux pas de toi ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant volte face. Tu semble avoir oublié ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois, reprit-elle sèchement avant de s'en aller et de le laisser planter dans les toilettes des femmes.

Elle retourna après de Nottingham, lequel lui proposa d'aller sur la terrasse du building pour admirer les lumières de la ville. Une occasion rêvée pour Emma qui accepta sans hésiter. Ils montèrent les derniers étages pour aboutir à l'extérieure. Emma fit semblant d'être émerveiller par la vue en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à comment elle allait le tuer. Elle pourrait le pousser par-dessus la barrière de sécurité et le laisser s'écrasé en bas, cela pourrait être marrant, pensait-elle.

-Je te pensais plus maligne que ça !

Elle se retourna et vit l'arme de Nottingham pointé sur elle.

-Alors ? Tu t'es bien amuser ces derniers mois ? A tuer tous mes co-équipiers.

-Tu es le prochain sur la liste.

-Hm, fit-il amusé, en attendant c'est moi qui ai l'avantage. Si tu croyais que tu n'avais que cinq personnes à tuer tu te trompe.

Il siffla, et la seconde suivante, elle fut entourée par quatre hommes cagoulés. Elle était complètement prise au piège, si elle essayait de prendre son pistolet, il était évidant qu'ils allaient tirer.

-Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur nous et sur notre chef.

-Quelle importance…

-Oui tu as raison, de toute façon tu seras morte dans…cinq minutes ?

-Vous avez tué ma famille.

-Oh…Les pauvres, je suis…Désolé c'est ça ? Mais ne t'en fait pas tu vas bientôt les rejoindre.

-Au moins j'aurais la satisfaction d'avoir tué une bonne partie de l'équipe.

-Cessons de parlez tu veux ? Termina-t-il en chargeant son pistolet.

Elle ferma fort les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait eut aussi peur qu'en ce moment. Elle aurait put penser à sa famille alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'une poignée de seconde à vivre, pourtant, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle pensait à Killian. Elle aurait mieux fait de l'écouté finalement. Un coup de feu se fit entendre.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

-Emma à terre !

Elle se jeta au sol en se protégeant la tête. Elle entendit quatre coups de feu, des plaintes, des corps tombés au sol, puis plus rien. Elle n'osait pas relever la tête, ne sachant pas lesquels de ces hommes était sur pieds.

-Tout va bien love, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Elle releva la tête. Les quatre hommes qui l'avaient encerclé précédemment gisaient au sol, seul Nottingham avait réussit à s'enfuir.

-Killian ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Tu m'as suivi ?

Il l'aida à se lever puis il répondit :

-J'ai bien fait, tu n'es pas blesser ?

-Non, je n'avais pas besoin de ton intervention, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

-Tu serais morte si je n'avais pas agit !

Elle ne répliqua rien, l'ignorant complètement tandis qu'il essayait de la retenir. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte en fer lorsqu'une des paroles de Killian l'interpela.

-Tu crois vraiment que David aurais voulu que tu te mettes en danger comme tu viens de le faire !?

A l'entente du prénom de son père, elle serra les poings, tellement fort que ses jointures blanchissent.

-Ils n'auraient pas voulu que tu les venge ! Insista-t-il.

Elle fit demi tour et le saisit par le col de sa veste en cuire.

-Tu ne connais RIEN d'eux et je ne sais pas où tu as entendu le nom de mon père mais tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir de parler de lui !

Killian crut que son imagination lui jouait des tours en voyant l'état dans lequel Emma était. Son teint était pâle et ses yeux étaient larmoyant, devenues rouge tant elle retenait ses larmes.

-Emma, il faut que je te parle.

-Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise que je ne veux pas te parler ! Tu peux revenir me voir autant de fois que tu veux ça ne changera rien !

-Très bien. Je te suivrais jusqu'à ce que tu veuille m'accorder deux minutes.

-Tu perds ton temps. Et n'oublie pas que je peux te tirer dessus d'une minute à l'autre.

-Tu ne feras pas.

Elle relâcha brutalement son col et franchit la porte en fer pour redescendre le building. Killian mit ses menaces à exécution en lui emboitant le pas. Il l'a suivi jusqu'à son immeuble, jusqu'à son appartement où elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Tant pis ! Il s'assit devant sa porte. Il l'attendrait, il avait tout son temps.

* * *

Le lendemain matin quand Killian se réveilla, il était allongé sur le pallier. Il se redressa en position assise et s'adossa contre la porte. Emma ne lui avait toujours pas ouvert, elle n'avait ni même entrouvert la porte pour voir s'il était encore là ou si c'était le cas, c'était au moment où il dormait.

La voisine sortie de chez elle. C'était une dame plutôt âgée qui fut surprise de trouver un homme assis sur le pallier de la jeune femme.

-J'espère qu'elle en vaut la peine ! Dit-elle en passant devant lui.

Il la salua d'un sourire et ne sut quoi répondre.

-En tout cas moi si j'avais son âge…Renchérit-elle avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Il leva un sourcil puis émit un rire amusé.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Emma n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Elle se posait plein de question sur l'irruption de Killian dans sa vie. Ses idées s'enchainaient, se bousculaient, s'opposait. Comment connaissait-il son père ? Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à vouloir l'aider ? Au début, il lui avait dit que c'était pour venger ses parents… elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Il n'aurait pas essayé de la raisonner sinon. Elle tourna la tête pour contempler la photo de famille qui trônait sur sa table de nuit. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils lui auraient dit s'ils étaient toujours là. Elle se remit à penser à Killian. Cet idiot était surement encore planter devant la porte ! Cela ne l'étonnerait pas ! S'il était encore là, elle devrait le faire entré, elle n'aimerait pas que ses voisins de pallier le voient. Et il fallait qu'elle lui parle aussi. Au pire il l'aidera pour sa vengeance. Alors elle se leva, s'habilla, passa dans la salle de bain avant de se diriger vers l'entrer.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Killian manqua de tomber en arrière. Il se rattrapa à l'encadrement de la porte et se releva d'un bon.

-Entre. Ma voisine va commencer à se faire des films sinon.

-Trop tard chérie.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se décala pour le laisser entrer.

-Alors comme sa tu connaissais mon père.

-Il était mon ami.

-Vous n'avez pas le même âge.

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avions pas le même âge, que nous ne pouvions pas être amis.

-…C'est vrai. Et que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Pas te dire, te donner.

Il sortit une lettre de sa poche et la lui tendit. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur puis s'en saisit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle prit son courage à deux mains et l'ouvrit.

 _Emma,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est qu'il nous est arrivé quelque chose de grave à ta mère et moi. Et nous pensons qu'il est temps pour toi de connaitre la vérité._

 _Nous sommes des agents de la CIA, et les criminels que l'on recherchait faisaient partie d'une organisation extrêmement dangereuse. Quoi qu'il nous soit arrivé, tu ne dois pas essayer de les retrouver, cela t'en coûterais la vie._

 _Nous savons que c'était égoïste de notre part de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, mais pardonne nous cette terrible erreur, nous voulions simplement vous protéger toi et ton frère._

 _Tu as surement rencontré Killian aussi, il est charger d'assurer votre protection. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais tu peux lui faire entièrement confiance. C'est un type bien._

 _Faites attention à vous les enfants. On vous aime très, très fort._

 _Papa et Maman._

Emma relut plusieurs fois la lettre. A la fois effondré et soulagé, mais elle ne laissait rien paraître. Elle ne serait expliquer à quel point le message de ses parents lui avait fait un bien fou. A un détail près, il était également adressé à son petit frère, Lucas. Emma se sentait fautive de son assassinat, mais ça, elle n'en parlerait jamais. Du moins elle ne se sentait pas prête pour l'instant.

-Emma ? Tu vas bien ?

-…Hm. Ils auraient du me dire la vérité depuis le début…

-Ils ne pouvaient pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Secret professionnel. Surtout pour ce genre d'affaire, l'ignorance c'est parfois mieux pour tout le monde.

-Mais et toi ? Comment tu fais ? Tu passe ton temps à mentir à toute ta famille ?

-Je n'en ai pas. Je suis tout seul.

-Je suis désolé…

-Oh…Tu n'as pas à l'être, je ne les ai jamais connus.

-Alors comme ça, il t'on chargé de…

-Veillé sur toi, la coupa-t-il.

-Je te retire tout de suite ce fardeau je…

-Tu crois être un fardeau pour moi ?

-Bah je suppose que…

-C'est moi qui leurs ai proposé. La coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-Donc tu étais au courant ? Tu savais qu'ils allaient se faire assasiner ?

-Non, bien sur que non. Mais leur mission commencait à ce compliquer et tes parents s'inquiétaient de ce qu'il t'arriverait si jamais ça tournait mal alors pour les rassurer je leur ai dit que je veillerais sur toi…tu sais ? Tous les parents pense à ce genre de situation à un moment ou un autre mais je t'assure que je ne savais pas que ça allait ce terminer comme ça.

Elle hocha calmement la tête, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa lettre.

-Killian, tu veux bien me laisser seule s'il te plait ?

-Oui, mais si tu as le moindre souci appelle moi sur ce numéro, dit-il en lui donnant un morceau de papier.

-Je sais me défendre toute seule tu sais ?

-Prend le, on ne sait jamais.

Elle acquiesça puis il quitta l'appartement.

Il n'avait pas eut connaissance de ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre mais cela semblait avoir bouleversé Emma. Ce qu'il devait essayer de faire, c'était de stopper ces pulsions meurtrières car non seulement elle se mettait en danger mais en plus elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait commencé à devenir comme eux. Pour ça, il verrait plus tard. Il devait avant tout gagner sa confiance et cela pourrait prendre beaucoup de temps. Elle ne l'avait pas menacé aujourd'hui, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Il devait ruser pour passer du temps avec elle. Lui faire pensé à autre chose et sa ce n'était pas gagné non plus.

Le lendemain matin Killian retourna voir Emma, cette fois ci il n'était pas venu les mains vides. En espérant que ce qu'il avait apporté lui plaise.

La jeune femme vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes après qu'il ait sonné. Visiblement elle venait de se réveiller. Elle était encore en pyjama, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et Killian ne put que constater que même au réveil il la trouvait magnifique.

Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds durant plusieurs secondes pour enfin croisé le regard émeraude d'Emma qui haussa les sourcils en remarquant la façon qu'il avait eut de la reluquer.

Il se racla la gorge et se gratta furtivement derrière l'oreille pour parvenir à ce reprendre, puis s'exclama d'une voix enjouée tout en désignant un sachet de croisant.

-P'tit dej !

-Tu tombes bien je viens juste de finir de faire le café.

Elle le fit entrer et l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle servit deux cafés et s'absenta pour aller s'habiller. Il sortie les deux croissants de leur sachets de boulangerie et en plaça un à côté de chaque tasses puis il prit place sur une des chaises en attendant son retour.

Emma réapparut dans la pièce et s'installa en face de lui.

-Merci, au fait tu m'avais bien dit que tu étais là pour m'aider pas vrai ?

-Oui.

-Et aussi que ce serai à moi de décider pourquoi.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit, confirma-t-il.

-Très bien, alors je veux que tu m'aides à venger mes parents.

Sa demande était prévisible, il ne fut pas surpris. Il acquiesça vigoureusement d'un hochement de tête.

-Par contre, on reprendra l'affaire « Nottingham » plus tard, on ferait mieux de se concentré sur quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai entendu parler d'un certain Graham Humbert.

-Je l'ai tué il y a plus d'un mois.

L'annonce de la jeune femme l'avait refroidie. Devant son air septique elle décida de le mener dans son bureau.

Killian découvrit son tableau de liège avec effroi. Cela faisait quoi, six mois qu'elle les traquait ? Et elle en avait déjà tué quatre.

-Je pensais qu'il ne m'en restait plus que deux mais en vérité il y en a bien plus.

-Ça fait combien de temps que…tu les poursuis ?

-Quatre mois et demi.

-Et tu as déjà tué tout ça ?

-Eh tu n'es pas là pour juger, mais pour me protéger et m'aider.

-…Bien sur.

-Ils ont tous un tatouage de lion, indiqua-t-elle en lui montant un croquis.

-C'est le même que celui que j'ai vu sur le bras de Nottingham.

-Pour l'instant il n'y a que comme ça qu'on peut les reconnaitre

-Attend il faut plus d'éléments que ça, et si on tue un innocent ?

-Je préfère ça plutôt que de laisser un criminel en vie. Je ne renoncerai pas, même si mes parents m'ont dit le contraire dans leur lettre.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, ils ne veulent pas que tu les venge alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines !?

-Killian, je t'accepte déjà comme co-équipier. Alors sois gentil et ne chamboule pas tout mes plans. Si tu es ici, avec moi, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils le voulaient et que j'ai respecté leur décision.

-Alors comme ça, j'ai le statut de « co-équipier » maintenant ?

-…Oui. On continuera les recherches demain ou après demain, ça dépendra nos emplois du temps.

-Comme tu voudras.

* * *

Comme il l'a fait les jours précédents, Killian se rendit chez Emma. Aujourd'hui, il avait réussit à la faire sortir de son appartement, prétextant qu'il avait une petite affaire à régler en ville. Emma avait deviné qu'il lui avait mentit mais sa curiosité la fit se prendre au jeu de Killian. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Killian et commencèrent à rouler d'abord dans le silence puis la jeune femme prit la parole au bout de quelques minutes.

-C'est bon… tu es démasquer, je sais que tu as dit ça juste pour que je sorte, alors où est-ce que tu m'emmène ?

-Au Starbucks Coffee ! Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on à des choses plus importantes à faire que de boire un café ?

-Si, et je pense aussi que ça fais cinq jours que tu es cloitré chez toi. Ce n'est pas bon tu sais ? Alors on va sortir un peu et comme ça tu pourras te ré-enfermé chez toi. Et puis une journée doit toujours commencé par un bon café !

Elle poussa un long soupire et reporta son attention devant elle. Scrutant chaque passant à la recherche d'un tatouage de lion.

-Toujours obsédé par cette idée de vengeance chérie ?

-J'essaye de gagner du temps.

-Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça.

Ils laissèrent le silence les envelopper. Killian gara la voiture et commença à détacher sa ceinture.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrête là ? Le Starbucks est encore à quatre rues d'ici.

-Je vais retirer un peu d'argent. Attend moi là.

Il descendit du véhicule et verrouilla les portières. Pour une fois, Emma l'attendait sagement en se tournant nerveusement les pouces. Puisqu'elle n'avait que ça à faire, elle observait les passants et les touristes qui prenaient des photos. Quand soudain, un homme attira son attention sur le trottoir d'en face. Vêtu d'un t-shirt vert et d'un jean noir, il portait exactement le même tatouage que sur le croquis, le tatouage de lion. Elle ne put voir son visage car il était de dos.

-Je n'ai pas été trop long ? S'enquit-il en remontant dans la voiture.

Elle ne l'entendit même pas. Trop concentrer sur sa proie. Elle sortie précipitamment du véhicule en claquant la portière et traversa la rues en courant.

Se sentant observer, il se retourna instinctivement et repéra immédiatement Emma qui avait pourtant arrêté de courir pour se faire plus discrète. Il hâta petit à petit son pas, tant et si bien qu'elle fut obligée de le courser. Il tourna dans une ruelle déserte, espérant pouvoir lui échapper mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et finit par rattraper. Elle le plaqua violemment contre le mur, pris son arme qui était caché à sa ceinture et la pointa sur lui.

Emma fut étonnée de se retrouver face à un jeune homme, un adolescent d'environ seize ans. Il était paniquer et avait les yeux rivé sur le pistolet, n'osant plus faire un seul mouvement.

-Emma ! Attend ! Intervint Killian avant d'arriver à sa hauteur.

-Il a un tatouage de lion.

-Ce n'est qu'un adolescent, il n'aura rien à voir avec ça sinon il est très fort.

-Il est très fort, répondit-elle catégoriquement.

-Mais de quoi vous parler ?

-Du meurtre auquel tu as participé.

-Quoi !? Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Pleurnicha-t-il.

-Emma, s'interposa Killian en posant une main sur son bras.

-Il n'aura pas courut s'il n'avait rien à ce reprocher.

Un petit détail que Killian avait oublié de noter. Il se résolu à lui lâcher le bras et à la laisser continuer.

-Comment tu t'appelle.

-Peter, mais je suis innocent je vous jure !

-Tu mens.

-Mais dite lui vous que je suis innocent ! S'adressa-t-il à Killian.

-La demoiselle a raison mon grand, dit nous la vérité. Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire ?

Il ne répondit rien, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

-Dit le ou je te descends. Le menaça Emma en insistant sur son pistolet.

-Ils vont braquer la banque ! Ils vont braquer la banque…Paniqua-t-il.

-Quand !

-Demain, vers midi.

-Il faut absolument qu'on les arrête. Murmura Killian.

-On cherchera un moyen après, pour l'instant je vais me faire un plaisir de le…

-Non ! Pitié !

-Parce que t'en as eut de la pitié pour le petit garçon que tu as abattu !?

-…

-Répond ! S'énerva-t-elle en le frappant avec son pistolet.

-Emma attend. Il paiera pour son crime mais d'une autre façon. Tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

-A oui ? Laquelle. Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Je vais le mettre en état d'arrestation et il sera jeter en prison.

-Mais ce n'est plus dans ton droit.

-Je vais appeler un ancien collègue. Il paiera, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux : le laisser croupir dans la cellule miteuse d'une prison ? Ou le tuer ?

Cette suggestion était plutôt alléchante, elle s'adressa à Peter.

-Tu peux considérer ce jour comme ton jour de chance espèce de sale…

Elle s'interrompit. Le malfaiteur avait disparut. Ils sortirent de la ruelle et l'aperçut entrain de courir à toutes jambes le long de la route. Emma voulut se lancer une nouvelle fois à sa poursuite mais Killian la tenait par le bras.

-Lâche-moi Killian !

-Regarde.

Elle regarda en direction de Peter, lequel traversait la route et se fit percuté de plein fouet par une voiture.

Ils se précipitèrent vers lui. L'adolescent était inconscient. Emma se pencha vers lui et prit son pou.

-Il est mort. Constata-t-elle.

Les passants ainsi que le conducteur commençaient à accourir vers lui pour le secourir.

-On ferait mieux de ne pas rester dans les parages, conseilla Killian. On risquerait de se faire repérer.

Ils se perdirent dans la foule qui s'était formé autour du corps de Peter et regagnèrent la voiture de Killian pour retourner chez Emma comme si de rien n'était.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

[Banque de Boston, 11h55.]

Les lieux étaient encore calmes, les clients étaient nombreux et les employés s'affairaient à leurs tâches quotidiennes. Certains essayaient de satisfaire les clients les plus exigeant, quand d'autre étaient dans leur bureau à pianoter sur leur ordinateur.

* * *

 _[ Appartement d'Emma, la veille.]_

 _Killian et Emma réfléchissaient à un plan pour empêcher ce braquage. Enfin, Killian réfléchissait à un plan. Emma quant à elle avait une toute autre vision de cette intervention. Elle était surexcité, tant et si bien que Killian avait du mal à la canaliser._

 _-J'espère qu'ils seront tous là, j'aurai enfin ma vengeance !_

 _-Calme-toi Swan, le mieux ne serais pas de les tués mais de les arrêter._

 _-Non, une balle dans le cœur, voilà ce qu'ils méritent._

 _-Oui je suis d'accord mais ta méthode est illégal, il y aura une fusillade certes, mais il faut faire le moins de victimes possible._

* * *

A midi pile, les braqueurs firent irruption dans la banque. Ils étaient environ une quinzaine, tous étaient vêtu de noir, armés et cagoulés. Ils rassemblèrent les clients dans un coin du hall, les cernant pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper. Quelque uns poussait des cris de panique et les employés tentaient tant bien que mal de gardé leur calme pour ne pas les affolés davantage.

L'un des malfaiteurs avait tout de suite repéré la femme se trouvant derrière le guichet de l'accueil. Il se posta devant elle et la menaça de son arme, lui ordonnant d'un ton agressif de les guider jusqu'au coffre. Elle voulait gagner du temps en leur informant qu'aucuns des employés n'avaient accès au coffre et qu'ils ne savaient même pas dans quelle pièce se trouvait ce dernier, mais devant son refus de coopéré, la situation s'envenima puisqu'il ordonna à ses complices de prendre des personnes en hommes, des femmes et même des personnes âgés, ces quelques malchanceux se retrouvèrent avec une arme placer au niveau de la gorge.

* * *

 _-Tout d'abord, nous allons prévenir le directeur de la banque. Ensuite je vais appeler Robin, un ami du FBI, lui et son équipe iront sur les lieux en civile. Expliqua Killian._

 _-Rhô mais à quoi ça va servir ?_

 _-Haha désolé love mais on ne peut pas arrêter un braquage à deux !_

 _-On pourrait si on utilise ma méthode._

 _-Non, je t'ai déjà assez écouté comme ça, cette fois on fera les choses à ma manière. Et puis, ils pourront assurer la sécurité de la clientèle. Et étant donné que nous ne sommes pas cruelle…_

 _-Parle pour toi ! Le coupa-t-elle._

 _-On va les laisser avoir accès au coffre ! Reprit-il._

 _Il commença à mettre son plan à exécution en envoyant un message à Robin. Emma était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, ce que venait de dire Killian était contradictoire. Pourquoi les laisser aller au coffre, si leur mission était justement de les empêcher de voler cet argent ? C'était absurde !_

* * *

Sous la pression des malfaiteurs, l'hôtesse d'accueil fit appelle au directeur de la banque. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard et eu droit au même traitement. Il céda rapidement à leur demande et accompagna sept d'entre eux au coffre. Evidemment il se vit dans l'obligation de les escorter seul –la présence d'un vigile lui étant bien entendu refuser- c'est donc tout tremblotant qu'il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, suivit de près par les malfaiteurs.

Arrivé devant la salle en question, les hommes en noir ne manquèrent pas de lui demander la combinaison et le menacèrent d'une balle dans la tête s'il osait les suivre à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il prit ces menaces très au sérieux et s'empressa d'aller se mettre à l'abri.

Les sept hommes s'infiltrèrent donc dans la fameuse salle. Ils se précipitèrent vers le coffre et composèrent la combinaison du cadenas pendant que d'autre préparaient les sacs.

Dans la salle principale, Robin et son équipe sortirent de leur rôle de civil, ils encerclèrent rapidement les malfaiteurs afin de leur passer les menottes, tandis que les employés évacuaient les clients. Tout ce déroulait exactement comme prévu.

* * *

 _-Attend on n'était pas censés les arrêtés ? Plutôt que de les laisser aller au coffre ? Et nous, on sera où dans tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _-Il faut savoir garder l'effet de surprise love._

* * *

Le coffre s'ouvrit non pas sur ces jolis petits billets verts, mais sur Emma et Killian qui les attendaient patiemment, armé d'un pistolet. Ils sortirent du coffre sous les yeux médusé des braqueurs et saisirent les deux premiers qui leur tombèrent sous la main. Surprit, les autres reculèrent et se retrouvèrent encerclés par une seconde équipe d'agent. Ils furent immédiatement désarmés et menottés avant d'être reconduit à la salle principale pour les regrouper avec le reste de leurs complices. Emma leur ôta leurs cagoules et reconnu parmi eux Nottingham. Elle pointa son pistolet sur lui et du se contrôler pour ne pas lui tirer dessus. Killian qui l'avais vu faire, la fit baisser son arme et l'entraîna à l'extérieur en lui assurant que leur compte était bon.

C'était très rare qu'un braquage ce finissent ainsi, sans aucunes victimes mais grâce au plan ingénieux et simple de Killian ça avait été le cas. De plus, il avait put prouver à Emma qu'il avait d'autre façon de se venger sans pour autant les tuer. Mais il ne se réjouissait pas trop vite, le chemin serait encore long avant qu'elle arrête de penser à tuer ces monstres.

Robin vint les voir pour les remercier et les féliciter. Il discuta quelques instants avec Killian pour prendre des nouvelles de lui, puis il du retourner au travail sans perdre davantage de temps.

-Café ? Proposa Emma en tournant la tête vers son co-équipier.

La demande de la jeune femme l'avait surprit. D'habitude elle serait rentré chez elle pour compléter son tableau, ou alors, elle lui aurait dit quelque chose qui aurait tendu l'atmosphère mais là se fut tout le contraire, elle semblait plus apaisée.

-A moins que tu n'en veille pas. Ajouta-t-elle devant son manque de réponse.

-Non non, bien sur que je veux un café, avec plaisir chérie, j'étais simplement entrain de penser.

-Parfait. On y va à pied ?

Il acquiesça, puis ils se rendirent tous les deux au Starbucks Coffee. Surtout qu'ils devaient y aller hier en plus, mais ça c'était avant que Peter ne les interromps, leur fit remarqué Emma.

Après avoir passé leurs commandes ils s'installèrent à la petite table située au coin de la pièce.

-Au fait, ton idée de les attendre dans le coffre, c'était un peu bizarre tu ne trouve pas ? Commença Emma.

-Je sais, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça au moins une fois dans ma vie ! Dit-il en riant.

-Comme dans les films.

-Oui et puis, j'ai trouvé que sa serais amusant…

-On aurait put risquer la vie des innocents, tu ne pense pas ?

-On avait la situation bien en main, assura-t-il. Au fait, je croyais que tu ne te souciais pas de la vie des innocents j'me trompe ?

Elle accusa le coup et but silencieusement quelques gorgés de café, forcé d'admettre qu'il venait de marquer un point.

-C'est vrai que c'était marrant finalement…Avoua-t-elle ensuite.

Il lui lança un sourire, auquel elle ne répondit pas, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait d'ailleurs mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire perdre sa bonne humeur.

Une fois leurs boissons terminés, Killian raccompagna Emma chez elle. Ils étaient persuadés que le reste de la journée serait calme, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'un petit imprévu les attendait…

Devant l'immeuble, des camions de pompier étaient garés. Un incendie c'était déclaré au ré de chausser. Les habitants étaient tous à l'extérieur, sain et sauf. Les pompier avaient réussit à tous les sauvés, et commençaient à présent à éteindre les flammes avec leurs lance à incendie. Emma et Killian descendirent du véhicule et s'approchèrent de l'immeuble, ne pouvant qu'observer le spectacle avec impuissance.

Que son appartement brûle lui était complètement égale, elle en trouverait un autre. Ce à quoi elle pensait en ce moment, c'était son cadre posé sur sa table de nuit et la lettre de ses parents, priant pour qu'ils n'aient pas brûlé. C'est alors que d'un coup de tête, elle s'élança vers l'immeuble.

-C'est trop tard, intervint Killian en la retenant par le bras.

Il l'a ramena vers lui et elle continua de regarder le travail des pompiers.

Soudain, la conversation de deux femmes interpella Killian. L'une d'elle disait avoir aperçu deux hommes entrer dans l'immeuble juste avant que l'incendie ne se déclare. Il fit immédiatement le rapprochement avec les pions du chapelier fou. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Emma était en danger. Et pas qu'un peu cette fois.

Environ une heure après que le feu ait été éteint, les plus chanceux dont Emma purent retourner dans l'immeuble afin de récupérer les affaires ou objets restés intactes. Mais avant qu'elle ne retourne voir son appartement, Killian tenu à la mettre en garde.

-Emma, ils t'ont retrouvé.

-Quoi ?

-Ils savent qui tu es. Ce sont eux qui ont mit le feu.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-J'ai entendu une conversation tout à l'heure, une femme disait avoir vu deux hommes dans l'immeuble, avant l'incendie.

-Attend, alors ils avaient tout prévu ? Peter ? La banque ? L'incendie ? Mais comment est-ce qu'ils ont put être aussi perspicace ?

-Non je pense plutôt qu'ils ont juste saisit une occasion, ils n'auraient jamais put prévoir qu'ont croiseraient Peter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On va déjà aller voir l'état de ton appartement.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et entrèrent dans l'appartement. Le feu n'avait pas tout ravagé, les murs de la fenêtre et quelques meubles étaient noircit par la fumée et la pièce était désordonné, il y avait également de la cendre à certain endroit.

Elle demanda à Killian de l'attendre dans le salon pendant qu'elle allait récupérer ce qu'elle pouvait récupérer.

Elle se précipita vers sa table de nuit pour prendre son cadre. Il était par terre, la vitre brisé. Quant à la lettre qu'elle avait précieusement rangée dans le tiroir, elle était intacte. Elle serra les deux objets contre sa poitrine puis elle ouvrit son armoire et commença à rassemblé des affaires. Elle prit ce qui lui tombait sur la main et réussit malgré tout à remplir un sac de vêtement. Elle s'interrompit en entendant un bruit sourd.

-Kill…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, que quelqu'un lui couvrit la bouche avec un torchon en lui tenant les deux bras. Elle se débâtit de toutes ses forces, tentant de crier sans grand succès. Elle parvint à lui écraser le pied et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Alerté par les bruits, Killian courut vers la chambre, il la libéra de l'emprise de l'intrus en lui assénant un violent coup à la tête, le faisant basculer à la renverse. Sonné par le coup, il ne se releva pas. Au risque de se faire repérer, Emma se saisit de son revolver et lui tira dessus.

-Viens, je t'emmène avec moi, en sécurité. Annonça Killian.

-Où ça ?

-Chez moi.

Il prit le sac d'Emma et ils s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux.

Ils regagnèrent la voiture et prirent la route sans plus attendre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils atteignirent l'autoroute. Le silence régnait toujours dans le véhicule, Killian était concentré sur la route tandis qu'Emma regardait le paysage défilé sous ses yeux.

Instinctivement, Killian jeta un coup d'œil au rétro viseur et aperçut trois berlines noires, aligné.

-Merde. Pesta-t-il.

Elle suivit son regard. Et tout comme lui, remarqua les trois véhicules suspects.

-Je m'en occupe. Dit-elle en passant sur la banquette arrière.

Il accéléra et zigzagua entre les autres voitures pour gagner de la distance. Emma avait du mal à garder son équilibre, divaguant contre son gré vers la droite, puis vers la gauche et inversement.

-Ça va, arrête ! Protesta-t-elle.

-Je fais ce que je peux ! Répliqua-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la porte du coffre et tira sur la première voiture en se protégeant derrière les sièges pour ne pas recevoir les balles des ennemis. Elle parvint à abattre un des conducteurs dont la voiture se mit à ralentir inévitablement. Les deux autres véhicules essayèrent de le coincé en se plaçant de par et d'autre de sa voiture. Il tourna violemment le volant pour en pousser un contre la barrière de sécurité, faisant basculer Emma sur la droite.

-Désolé love !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisqu'un homme s'était introduit dans leur véhicule. Il se jeta sur elle et tenta de l'étrangler. Elle lui asséna deux coups de poing et un coup de genoux bien placé tandis que Killian appuyais sur un bouton qui ouvrit les deux portières arrière, elle lui tira dessus et le poussa sur la route.

-Prend ma place. Ordonna-t-il.

Elle repassa devant pour qu'ils puissent échanger. Emma était à présent au volant. A l'arrière, Killian tira sur les pneus de la voiture qu'il avait précédemment bloquée contre la barrière de sécurité. Une fois qu'elle ne put rouler plus, il s'occupa de la dernière voiture qui s'était replacer derrière eux. Il passa dans le coffre et dégoupilla une grenade qu'il lança sur la voiture noire.

-Accélère !

Emma s'exécuta et écrasa la pédale de toutes ses forces. Cinq seconde plus tard la voiture explosa. Killian se remit à la place du passager.

-Ouf ! C'était moins une, souffla-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas vu leur visage ? Demanda Emma.

-Non ils avaient des masques.

-On l'a échappé belle !

-Comme toujours. Je trouve qu'on forme plutôt une bonne équipe !

Elle fit un léger signe de tête, comme pour dire « Je te l'accorde » tout en restant les yeux fixé sur l'horizon. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'échanger une nouvelle fois les places étant donner qu'Emma ne connaissais pas la route pour aller chez Killian.

Après deux bonnes heures de route, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une maison située au bord de la mer. Killian prit la valise d'Emma et l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur de sa demeure. Le salon était baigné de lumière et très spacieux, la décoration était moderne avec des couleurs noir, blanche et une petite touche de bleu pour rappeler l'océan que l'on pouvait observer depuis la baie vitrée du salon.

-Waouh ! Lâcha Emma.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu ! Suis-moi.

Ils descendirent un escalier qui les mena dans une autre pièce se trouvant être la chambre de Killian. En plus d'être toute aussi spacieuse que le salon, la particularité de cette pièce, était qu'elle avait été construite sous l'eau, sa grande baie vitrée donnait une vue époustouflante sur les fond marin.

-C'est ici que tu vas dormir ! Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire. Moi je prendrais le canapé du salon.

-Euh… Tu n'as pas peur que la vitre se brise ?

-Oh non, aucun risque. Tu vas voir il y a vraiment des poissons magnifiques des fois. Je pourrai rester des heures assis sur mon lit à les observer !

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est magnifique !

Après lui avoir fait découvrir la reste de sa maison, il l'a laissa seul, le temps de s'installer pendant qu'il allait préparer quelque chose à manger.


	5. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre! Un peu moins mouvementé cette fois, par contre je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite, il va falloir attendre un petit moment avant le prochain chapitre (pas d'inquiétude je ne vous abandonne pas ;p)**

 **Merci pour les reviews des précédents chapitres c'est vraiment gentil de votre part :3**

 **FanCaptainSwan : Un grand merci à toi qui review tout mes chapitres, vraiment ça me touche et ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires tel que les tiens :D**

 **Voilà voilà je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Emma ne trouvait pas le sommeil, ses pensés l'empêchait de dormir. Elle aurait du faire face à ses ennemis ? Pas s'enfuir avec Killian ! Elle s'était promit que personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Alors ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait arriver. Même si elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, un lien s'était crée entre eux. Elle devait le briser, maintenant, avant qu'il ne se renforce. Sur un coup de tête, elle se leva et prit son arme. Elle remonta dans le salon et s'approcha de Killian qui dormait sur le canapé. Il était allongé sur le ventre, un bras dans le vide et sa couverture était remonté jusqu'à sa taille. Son regard parcouru la musculature parfaite de son dos nu, puis se posa son visage. Il était si paisible…  
Elle positionna son arme juste au dessus de sa tempe et attendit, hésitante. Un coup, juste un. Et plus aucun obstacle ne la séparera de sa chère vengeance. «Fait le Emma. » Se répétait-elle intérieurement.

Elle chargea le pistolet. Après tout, le tuer dans son sommeil le ferais moins souffrir. Et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Cette fois elle ne verrait pas le néant dans le regard de sa victime. Dans le regard de Killian. Voilà qu'à présent elle se mettait à tremblé. Non, elle devait rester cette Emma. Emma la dure. Aucune pitié, envers personne.

* * *

Après d'interminables minutes à ce convaincre de le tuer, elle se ravisa. Elle baissa son arme en poussant un long soupire, ne sachant si c'était le désespoir d'avoir tenté une telle chose, ou le soulagement de ne pas l'avoir fait.  
Elle devait penser à autre chose, s'éloigner de lui. C'est pour cela qu'elle posa le pistolet sur la table basse, prit sa veste et les clés de la voiture de Killian et sortit de la maison.

Elle roulait sans trop savoir où elle allait durant plusieurs minutes, son but étant de penser à autre chose. Passant par hasard devant un bar, elle gara le véhicule et entra dans l'établissement.

Elle s'installa sur un des tabourets du comptoir et commanda un whisky qu'elle bu d'une traite avant d'en commander un deuxième puis elle se prit la tête entre ses mains.  
Si elle n'avait pas appuyé sur la détente, elle le ferait surement demain ou après demain, ou les jours d'après encore. Killian devait la protéger mais c'était maintenant lui qui était en danger. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Le tuer et devenir plus forte ou bien rester faible ? Oui car pour elle ne pas avoir été capable de tirer était un signe de faiblesse. Cela était entraint de foutre en l'air tout ces mois d'entrainement acharné, pensait-elle.

Un homme qui l'avait remarqué depuis son entrer dans le bar, s'approcha d'elle. Emma le vit du coin de l'œil, il était plutôt grand, sa démarche était inimitable et ses bras étaient en constant balancement, il n'était pourtant pas entrain de déambuler ? Donc il n'était pas saoul, il avait juste une attitude particulière.

Il prit place à ces côtés.

-Deux verres de rhum ! S'adressa-t-il au barman. Et viré moi ce verre de whisky que je ne sais quel abruti a commandé…

Emma tourna la tête vers lui, médusé. De quel droit se permettait-il de dire ça ? Elle l'observa quelques secondes:  
Le regard perçant et l'air dédaigneux, ses yeux étaient un mélange de vert et de marron surmonté d'un trait d'eye-liner lui donnant un regard vif. Ses cheveux étaient longs, brun avec des dread locks et il portait une moustache tout aussi sombre et un long bouque, assez long pour pouvoir en faire deux petite tresses. Quant à son style vestimentaire, trop décalé pour en parler !

-Je vous demande pardon ? Commença-t-elle.

-Non il n'y pas de mal, à moins que ce verre de whisky soit le vôtre ?

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentent de le dévisager.

-…Entre nous…Je pense que le rhum est un breuvage bien meilleur ! Reprit-il.

En plus de son attitude assez mystérieuse, il était doté de mimiques assez étrange, les trois phrases qu'il avait dite, à permit à Emma de remarqué ses mouvements désordonnés qu'il fait lorsqu'il se met à parler. Finalement, peut-être était-il plus alcoolisé que ce qu'elle avait voulu croire.

-Jack S. Se présenta-t-il en lui serrant la main.

-S ? Votre nom de famille est juste une lettre ? Demanda-t-elle en buvant son verre de rhum –qui doucoup avait remplacé son verre de whisky.

-Quelle importance ? De toute façon je mens tout le temps sur mon nom de famille ! Appelez-moi comme vous voulez…Sparrow…Smith…Steven, Et vous, quel est votre nom ?

-Emma.

-Juste Emma ?

-Je suis fiancé, je vais bientôt en changer.

En lui faisant croire qu'elle était fiancée, cela mettait tout de suite des barrières.

-Un mariage. J'adore les mariages ! C'est ma tourné !

Le serveur vint remplir leurs verres. Ils trinquèrent et elle le regarda boire une gorgé de sa boisson.

-Alors ma colombe, que faites vous dans un tel endroit ?

-J'ai essayé de tué quelqu'un, j'avais besoin d'air. Lâcha-t-elle.

-Votre fiancé ? Qu'est ce que ce sera après le mariage !

Elle qui avait dit ça en espérant lui faire peur, cela eut l'effet inverse.

-Non, pas lui. Répondit-elle.

-Qui d'autre sinon à une heure aussi tardive, votre amant ?

-…Vous avez raison, c'est bien mon « fiancé » que j'ai voulu tué. Croyez vous que j'ai eu tors ?

-Oh non, non, non…Tuez cet homme ! Qui qu'il soit ! Comme ça… je pourrai mieux profité de votre compagnie. Dit-il en posant discrètement sa main autour de son épaule.

-Il n'y a pas que lui que je peux tuer, répliqua-t-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Il retira prestement sa main.

-Vous êtes décidément une femme de caractère !

-Et vous êtes un homme vraiment étrange.

Le fait qu'elle réponde à ses provocations l'amusait, elle n'était pas une femme comme les autres. Et même s'il n'aimait n'y relations stables n'y mariages (il préférait voir les autres se marier) il se dit que celui qui partagerais sa vie avec elle avait vraiment de la chance. Malgré tout, elle serait comme ses précédentes conquêtes. Il avait pour habitude de séduire les femmes et de les abandonné, et Emma ne ferai pas exception à cette règle. Il se rapprocha d'elle, quitte à envahir son espace personnel pour lui murmurer :

-Finalement on se ressemble beaucoup toi et moi.

-On se tutoie maintenant ?

-A votre guise ma colombe… Mais vous tomberez de vous-même dans mes bras, vous verrez. Rétorqua-t-il en s'éloignant, voyant qu'elle le fusillait du regard pour la proximité qu'il avait soudainement établie.

-Oh vraiment… ?

-Un seul mot suffit : la curiosité.

-Vous ne lâcherez pas l'affaire hein ?

-L'infidélité vous irez à merveille !

-Dite plutôt que c'est vous qui voudriez savoir ce que ça fait, savoir quel goût ça a.

-J'ai très envie de savoir quel goût ça a. Renchérit-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Mais…Comme vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, je suis certaine que vous ne mettrez pas en péril mon futur mariage.

Ne prêtant pas attention aux paroles de la jeune femme, il se rapprocha davantage, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent mais il se figea en sentant la lame d'un couteau au niveau de sa hanche. Il resta immobile durant plusieurs secondes.

-Je suis fière de vous Jack !

-Ne croyez pas que je me suis arrêté à cause de votre couteau.

D'un sourire provocant, il regarda en direction de la porte. Emma suivit son regard et vit Killian qui s'approchait d'eux.

-Swan, dit-il soulager, enfin je te trouve.

-Votre fiancé, en déduit Jack.

Killian s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il faisait erreur pour ne pas que la jeune femme se sente mal à l'aise, mais aucuns son n'avait eu le temps de sortir de sa bouche car Emma s'était empresser d'affirmer sa déduction. D'abord surprit, il rentra bien vite dans son jeu et se montra plus proche d'elle en entourant sa taille de son bras. Jack termina son verre avant de poursuivre :

-Ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous ma colombe.

-Parce que je suis fiancé ?

-Parce que je suis une canaille ! Corrigea-t-il, et que soit dit en passant ce rhum était délicieux, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de fiancé ? Demanda Killian.

D'un geste de la main, elle vira son bras de sa taille.

-J'ai juste dit ça pour être tranquille.

Puis elle se leva et sortit du bar suivi de Killian.

-Et si ça avait été le cas ?

-Ce ne l'est pas. Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

-Oui mais supposons que là, pendant deux minutes on soit fiancé…

Cette conversation devenait absurde ! Où voulais-t-il en venir ? S'il espérait se rapprocher d'elle, autant être franche et lui révéler les inttentions qu'elle avait eut un peu plus tôt.

-…Killian, je vais être sincère, si je suis sortit c'est parce que j'ai essayé de te tué dans ton sommeil.

-…Je sais. J'ai vu ton arme sur la table.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? J'ai voulu de tuer et toi tu reviens me chercher !?

-Mais tu ne la pas fait.

-Qui te dit que je ne ferai pas bientôt ?

-J'ai confiance en toi Emma.

-Tu fais une grave erreur.

-Tant pis. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma vie si ça te chante, je te la donne.

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Mais, commença-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle, exaucerais-tu la dernière volonté de l'innocent que tu serais prête à tuer ? Questionna-t-il tout en se grattant nerveusement dernière l'oreille pour ensuite désigner ses lèvres.

-Oh pitié…Tu ne t'en remettras jamais.

-Peut être que c'est toi qui ne t'en remettras jamais.

Hors de question qu'elle ne réponde pas à cette provocation. Elle attrapa le col de sa veste et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cherchant d'abord à garder le dessus, elle fut surprise de ressentir des choses qu'elle ne pensait plus ressentir et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas nommer. Des milliers de frisson lui parcouru le dos et elle sentait des papillons dans son ventre. Killian profita de cette faille pour reprendre le dessus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre à sa taille pour coller son corps contre le sien et ainsi intensifier leur baiser. Il voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point il tenait à elle. A peine avait-elle rompit le contact de leurs lèvres qu'elle voulait encore y goûter, elle posa son front contre le sien le temps de reprendre son souffle.

-…C'était…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il entreprit de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais elle le repoussa en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres afin de l'éloigner d'elle.

-La première et la dernière fois, continua-t-elle en s'éloignant. Il est tard, on ferait mieux de rentrer.

-Comme tu voudras…

* * *

Emma se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait rêvé de sa vengeance…encore. Elle aurait put être contente de se s'être retrouver face à ce meurtrier, même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, sauf qu'avant qu'elle ne se réveille, elle venait de ce faire tirer dessus. Elle avait échoué. Et si ça ce passais comme ça dans la réalité ? Elle chassa cette pensé de son esprit, se passa la main dans les cheveux et regarda l'heure sur son portable, sur lequel elle avait reçu un message. Elle le lu, le supprima comme il lui était demander de faire puis elle décida de se lever.  
Une délicieuse odeur de pancakes la mena dans la cuisine. Killian s'afférais au fourneau tant et si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas sa présence. Il entendit juste le bruit du tabouret, ayant ainsi deviné qu'elle s'était installée au bar. Il plaça devant elle une assiette de pancakes et un café, elle l'en remercia tout en plongeant un sucre dans sa boisson chaude.

-Bien dormit love ? S'enquit-il en venant à ces cotés.

-Hé, qu'est-ce tu fais ?

-Comment ça, qu'est ce que je fais ?

-Ta main dans mon dos.

-Oh ! Désolé, je n'ai pas fais attention. S'excusa-t-il en retirant sa main.

-J'ai l'impression que quelque chose à changer.

-Entre nous ? Tu veux sans doute parler de notre baiser d'hier soir ?

-Arrête !

-Notre baiser ! La nargua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type n'était pas possible…

-S'en était presque un.

-S'en était un, insista-t-il.

-Non. Les sentiments auraient étés partagés.

-Ils l'étaient.

-Seulement de ton côté.

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien ressentit.

-Je n'ai rien ressentit. Répondit-elle catégoriquement.

-Tu n'es pas un robot Emma.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui pour planter son regard dans le sien.

-Killian, je ne ressens RIEN pour toi, mentit-t-elle. Ça te va ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis repassa de l'autre côté du bar.

-Très bien, autant pour moi.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Le genre de silence qui semble durer une éternité alors qu'en fait pas du tout. Emma repensait au message qu'elle avait reçu, elle ne savait pas quelle décision elle devait prendre. L'expéditeur lui avait donné rendez-vous vers 14 heures, devant une boutique d'antiquité en ville. Il n'avait pas signé mais elle savait exactement de qui il s'agissait : c'était celui qui l'avait mise sur la mauvaise voix, celui qui lui avait tout apprit. Elle hésitait à ce rendre à ce rendez-vous mais elle était curieuse de savoir quelle proposition il avait à lui faire. Mais avant toute chose, elle devait s'arranger pour y aller seule.

-J'aurai besoin d'aller régler une affaire en ville.

-D'accord, on y va à quelle heure ?

-En fait…j'ai besoin d'y aller toute seule.

-Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Je te rappelle que je suis charger d'assuré ta…

-Sécurité…je sais, le coupa-t-elle, mais je ne risquerai rien. Je vais juste voir un ami. Avoua-t-elle ensuite.

-Je vais quand même te donner de quoi te défendre.

Il traversa la pièce et s'arrêta devant le mur. Emma se demandais ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle le vit ouvrir une porte secrète qui dévoila un sas métallique. Il fit signe à Emma de le rejoindre.

-Tu…ne m'avais pas parlé de cette pièce ? Demanda-elle surprise.

-Non, mais je sens que ça va te plaire.

Il tapa un code qui lui permit d'ouvrir une seconde porte coulissante donnant sur une grande pièce éclairé par des spots. Elle était remplit d'arme en tout genre, des pistolets de différents calibres, des lance roquettes, des mitrailleuses et même des katanas, il y avait l'embarra du choix.  
Emma resta bouche bée face à cette incroyable armurerie.  
Elle s'aventura dans la pièce, s'extasiant devant chaque arme qu'elle voyait.  
Killian lui donna un taser et une bombe lacrymogène ainsi que des minutions pour son pistolet et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'armurerie, ils retournèrent dans le salon.

Killian la déposa en ville à quelques mètres de l'endroit convenu, lui rappelant de rester prudante avant de la laisser descendre de la voiture. Elle trouva rapidement la boutique d'antiquité et n'eut aucun mal à _le_ repérer malgré qu'il était de dos. Vêtu d'une chemise et d'un gilet de costume, il portait également une écharpe pourpre avec des décorations noires tissées dans le tissu. Comme toujours, il était d'une élégance peu commune ! Son « mentor », c'est ainsi qu'elle le surnommait. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais dit son prénom, mais elle n'y avait prêté aucune attention, trop aveuglé par sa vengeance. Cela faisait bientôt un an maintenant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Il sentit qu'elle s'approchait de lui mais il ne détourna pas son regard pour autant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut arrivé à sa hauteur qu'il daigna enfin lever les yeux vers elle.

-Bonjour Emma.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et oui je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de mettre un passage avec Jack et aussi plein de clin d'oeil à "Pirate des Caraibes" (J'aime tellement ce film et j'aime tellement Sparrow :3)**

 **Review ? C:**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à s'assoir en face de lui, ce qu'elle fit tout en restant silencieuse.  
Il aimait parler affaire dans les lieux de convivialités tels que les restaurants par exemple. Aujourd'hui, il avait prévu de discuter autour d'une tasse de thé. C'est pour cela qu'ils s'étaient tout deux rendues au salon de thé situé juste au coin de la rue.

La serveuse vint leurs apporté leurs commandes. Il semblait bien la connaitre puisqu'il la remercia en l'appelant par son prénom, cette dernière se nommant Belle, lorsqu'elle eut déposé les deux tasses devant eux. Emma n'aimait pas spécialement le thé, mais cela ne la dérangeais pas d'en boire de temps en temps. De plus qu'il était impossible d'y échapper avec lui qui qualifiait le café de « breuvage infecte ».

-Très bien je sais que tu ne m'a pas appelé uniquement pour boire du thé. Commença-t-elle.

-Détrompe-toi, j'avais oublié quel plaisir on peut avoir de passer un moment en compagnie d'une amie !

-Comment as tu sus que j'étais ici ?

-Peu importe !

Il tourna sa cuillère dans sa tasse avant de la reposer sur la table pour boire une gorgé.

-J'ai appris pour ton appartement, j'en suis terriblement désolé. Reprit-il.

-J'ai pus récupérer l'essentiel.

-Temps mieux ! Et qu'en est-il dans ta… « Mission » ?

-J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui à accepter de m'aider.

-Tu m'en vois surprit. Toi qui n'es pas du genre à demander de l'aide…

-Disons qu'il est plutôt du genre à en donner.

-Et trouve-tu que ça avance plus vite ?

-Pour l'instant pas tant que ça, mais j'aime bien ses méthodes.

Il l'interrogea du regard, l'incitant à continuer.

-Plus légales, précisa-t-elle. Il m'a convaincue de les laisser pourrir en prison.

« Oh » fut sa seule réponse. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle ne sut déterminer s'il était surprit ou pensif.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Et bien, j'avais une proposition à te faire mais à première vu tu n'a plus besoin de rien…

-Dit toujours, ça pourrait m'intéresser.

-L'endroit n'est plus approprié pour ce genre de discussion.

Ils quittèrent les lieux, veillant à laisser un billet sur leur table. Une fois à l'extérieur, il la fit monter dans sa voiture, démarra le moteur et commença à rouler.

-Alors ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

-J'ai quelques différents à régler avec un certain Will Scarlett, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu fais appelle à moi ?

-Tu es doué pour retrouver les gens, et tu as une motivation : ta vengeance. Si tu réussis, je te donnerais les informations qu'il te manque.

-C'est d'accord. Marché conclut !

-Parfait ! Tu iras à son domicile et tu feras ce qu'il faut.

-Non, je ferai ça à ma manière. Ah oui et euh… tu me laisse faire le sale boulot c'est ça ?

-Rhô Emma… « Sale boulot » est un bien grand mot ! Non, prend plutôt ça comme une sorte d'entrainement, je voudrais évaluer tes compétences. Et puis tu seras accompagné par deux de mes hommes donc tu ne seras pas seule.

-Deux de tes hommes ? Depuis quand tu as une équipe ?

Il donna un voilent coup de freins qui stoppa le véhicule en pleins milieu de la route.

-Qu'est ce qui t'prend !? T'es cinglé !? S'énerva Emma.

-Tu pose beaucoup trop de questions. La Emma qui est venu me voir il y a onze mois n'en aurait pas posé autant et se serait contenter de me rapporter la dépouille de mes cibles !

-Excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

-Tu as changé. Ce ne serait pas du à celui qui t'apporte son aide par hasard ?

-Killian Jones. Son nom est Killian Jones. Dit-elle sèchement.

-Il te rend faible.

-Non, répondit-elle catégoriquement.

Il la transperça de ses yeux vert, puis il gara le véhicule sur le bas côté. Il sortit et héla le peu de voiture qui passait par là mais aucune ne s'arrêtais. Emma se demandais ce qu'il faisait. Quelle idée tordu lui était passé par la tête ? Une voiture s'arrêta finalement après plusieurs minutes. Il fit croire au conducteur qu'ils étaient en panne et lui demanda s'il pouvait jeter un œil sous le capot. Emma avait bien deviné que tout ce cinéma était fait uniquement pour que l'homme descende de sa voiture mais elle ignorait encore ce qu'il préparait. Lorsque l'homme accepta de leur accordé son aide et qu'il fut descendu de son véhicule, _il_ l'immobilisa en plaquant son front contre le capot.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? S'offusqua Emma qui était sortit de la voiture.

-Tue-le. Ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta en se saisissant de son arme, et la pointa vers l'homme qui avait été mit de force à genoux et n'avait cessé de les supplier depuis le début. Elle la chargea sans jamais le quitter des yeux.  
Malgré toute la détermination qu'elle voulait montrer, pendant une seconde elle avait hésité. Elle n'avait jamais tué un innocent. Elle avait dit qu'elle serait prête à le faire si nécessaire, mais entre les paroles et les actes, le fossé est quand même bien creuser. De plus, Killian aurait tout fait pour ne pas qu'elle fasse cela. Il l'aurait résonné mais il n'était pas là et comment se résonner seule ?

-Tu vois ? Tu es faible. Insista-t-il.

-Il ne nous à rien fait, protesta-t-elle.

L'homme continuait ses supplications jusqu'à ce qu' _il_ lui ordonne de se taire, le menaçant de s'occuper lui-même de son cas s'il n'obéissait pas.

-Prouve-moi que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps avec toi et tue-le !

Elle finit par se reprendre et appuya sur la détente. Il laissa le corps de leur victime tomber sans ménagement au sol.

-Je préfère ça ! Dit-il en souriant.

-C'était vraiment nécessaire ?

-Oui. Aller, on y va.

Ils reprirent la route. Le silence les entourait déjà depuis de longs instants mais il le brisa bien vite.

-Quant à ce Killian…Jones ? Tu ferais mieux de t'en débarrasser.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, horrifiée. Elle ne pourrait pas le tué lui. Elle se maudissait déjà d'avoir essayé.

-…Oui. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre même si elle pensait le contraire.

-Il pourrait être impliqué dans le meurtre de ta famille, qui sait.

-Il était agent de la CIA.

-Et tu l'as cru!? Et bah ! Tu as tout oublié ma pauvre !

-Il m'a apporté une lettre de mes parents. Riposta-t-elle.

-Qui te dit qu'il ne l'a pas écrite lui même ?

-Non, c'était bien l'écriture de mon père.

-Imitation. S'entêta-t-il. Et que disais-t-elle ?

-Qu'ils ne veulent pas être vengés.

-Haha ! Enfin Emma ! Qui ne voudrait pas être vengé ?

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sur ! Que penserais se pauvre petit Lucas en apprennent que sa grande sœur n'a rien fait pour éliminer les méchants qui s'en sont prit à lui ? Et tes parents ? Ils n'auraient pas été fiers !

Elle sera les poings tant ses paroles l'énervait.

-Il les connaissait ! Grinça-t-elle.

-Tu sais, il est très facile de se renseigner sur la vie des autres de nos jours. Alors méfie-toi.

-Je sais ce que je fais, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

-Très bien.

La discussion se termina ainsi, laissant le silence reprendre son règne. S'en suivit un long trajet jusqu'à un vieil hangar abandonné. Cet endroit n'était pas inconnu d'Emma puisque c'est ici qu'elle venait s'entrainer. Ils sortirent du SUV noir et entrèrent dans le hangar. L'immense pièce était vide, il n'y avait qu'un ou deux conteneurs par ci, par là et au centre, un homme les attendait confortablement installé sur une chaise, les pieds sur un bureau. Il était entrain de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable.

-Je te présente August. Il t'accompagnera.

L'intéresser la salua d'un simple signe de tête.

-Où est Félix ? Demanda-t-il à l'attention d'August.

-Il ne vient pas. Il est sur une autre affaire.

-Rhô ! …Pas vrai, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Dans ce cas vous irez tous les deux.

* * *

Leur nouvelle victime : Will Scarlett, était un homme d'une trentaine d'années environ qui travaillait dans un magasin de jouet appelé « au pays des merveilles » situé non loin d'ici.

Emma et August s'étaient rendues devant son lieu de travail, et attendaient patiemment qu'il sorte. À la nuit tombée, les rues étaient à présent désertes et ils n'avaient toujours pas aperçut ce dernier.

-J'en ai assez d'attendre. On y va. S'exaspéra August.

-Où sa ?

-A l'intérieur.

-Attend il ne devrait pas tarder.

-Ça fait plus de trois heures qu'on est en planque, j'ai assez attendu.

-Encore dix minute, négocia-t-elle. Cela ne servira à rien de se donner en spectacle en le tuant _dans_ le magasin.

Elle réussit à le convaincre d'attendre encore un peu, se qu'ils firent dans le silence le plus total.

-Hm, finit-il par briser le silence.

-Quoi ?

-J'était juste entrain de me dire qu' _il_ doit trouver que tu as du potentiel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es la seule femme qu' _il_ a accepté d'entraîner, pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai mes raisons.

-On en à tous, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi l'as-tu rejoint ?

-Ne pense surtout pas que j'ai fait ça par choix. Prendre la vie des gens pour l'intérêt de quelqu'un d'autre c'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle j'ai pensé ! J'étais écrivain avant, pas un jour ne se passait sans que je gribouille un texte sur un morceau de papier.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu arrêté pour te lancer là dedans ?

-J'ai énormément de dettes…et plus ça va plus le délai de remboursement est court donc j'ai trouvé ça pour être toujours dans les temps.

-Je suis sur que tu pourrais en finir à toi tout seul avec tes créancier.

-Oui j'y ai pensé une fois mais impossible. Ils menacent de s'en prendre à mon père si je tente quoi que ce soit, ou si j'ai le moindre retard. Expliqua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, stupéfaite par la faciliter avec laquelle il s'était confié.

-Tu crois que c'est pourquoi qu' _il_ veut qu'on s'en prenne à lui ? Changea-t-elle de sujet.

-Will est un sacré baratineur et un voleur, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il lui ait volé de l'argent.

-Tu le connais ?

-Non, mais j'ai déjà entendu parler de lui.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes mais cette fois, la patience d'August avait atteint ses limites.

-Cette fois ci c'est bon, on y va.

Il commença à sortir de la voiture mais elle le retint par le bras en montrant du doigt un homme qui venait de sortir du bâtiment, il descendait les marches et commençait à marcher le long du trottoir –surement pour rentrer chez lui-.  
Ils descendirent de leur voiture et traversèrent précipitamment la route pour aller à sa rencontre. Se sentant observer Will commença à accélérer le pas mais anticipant sa fuite, August le saisit par le col et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour le poignarder. Will grimaça de douleur, il poussa un gémissement et s'écroula au sol, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie. Tout ce passa très vite, August lui tira ensuite deux balles dans la tête. La rapidité dont il avait fais preuve impressionna Emma. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps puisqu'un homme ayant entendu les coups de feu et venait de les interpeller.  
Ils prirent la fuite chacun de leur côté. Emma courut sans se retourner et s'enfonça dans les ruelles sombres et dessertes de la ville. Elle continua de courir jusqu'à atteindre la zone industrielle où elle put enfin s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

Soudain, des voix se firent entendre, elles se rapprochaient d'elle de seconde en seconde. Parcourant les allés de hangars un peu au hasard, elle courait de plus en plus vite pour leur échapper, lorsqu'on lui agrippa le bras et l'attira dans l'obscurité, entre deux bâtiments.

-Killian ! S'écria-t-elle complément essoufflé. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas me suivre.

-Tu es complètement inconsciente ! T'as vu dans quelle situation tu t'es mise !?

-Ça va je n'ai pas besoin ne me faire sermonner ! Comment as-tu fait pour encore me retrouver ?

-J'ai mit un mouchard dans le taser, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça !?

-Je ne pensais pas que…

-Tais-toi, ils arrivent !

Ils se placèrent contre la taule du hangar pour être le moins visible possible. Un groupe d'hommes passa en courant sans même les apercevoir. Ils attendirent quelques secondes pour être sur qu'ils soient bien éloigner. Puis Killian se plaça devant Emma pour lui faire face. Elle n'eut effectivement d'autre choix que de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Alors c'était pour ça ton rendez vous ? Tuer encore des gens !?

- _Il_ détient des informations sur l'assassin de ma famille alors si tu veux bien, je vais aller les chercher.

Elle entreprit de sortir de leur cachette mais il mit ses mains sur les épaules de cette dernière et la plaqua contre la taule.

-Non, je ne te laisserais pas y aller.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

-Mais tu ne vois pas qu'il te manipule ? S'il t'a appelé c'est juste pour servir ces propres intérêts.

-C'est faux.

-C'est vrai ! Est-ce qu'il s'est soucié une seule seconde des risques que tu prends ? Il n'est même pas entrain de te chercher en ce moment…Pesta-t-il en lui lâchant les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Et il m'a dit que tu serais susceptible d'avoir assassiné ma famille !

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Ce cinglé ta retourné le cerveau ! Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Tu crois que je ne te fais pas confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème !?

-Bien sur que je te fais confiance !

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu doute encore de moi !?

-Parce que c'est plus fort que moi !

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de penser de telles choses à l'égard de Killian. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui releva délicatement le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Emma, tu en à ma parole, je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec le meurtre de ta famille. Jura-t-il.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, ne percevant aucunes traces de mensonges ou de rancœur dans son regard. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas lui en vouloir ? Il était même capable en ce moment même de la considérer malgré tout avec tendresse.

-Ecoute-moi, rien que pour cette fois et renonce à retourner les voir. On trouvera de nouvelles pistes ensemble, et je te promets qu'on retrouvera ce monstre.

Exténuée par la journée qu'elle venait de passer, elle avait finit par céder. Mais Killian n'avait pas intérêt à manquer à sa parole. D'un autre côté, avec tout le respect qu'elle devait à son mentor elle se demandait si finalement il n'était pas entrain de la manipuler comme l'avait dit Killian. Pire, et s'il ne l'avait pas manipulé depuis le début ? Cette idée était absurde ! Se dit-elle. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à perdre son temps, d'ailleurs il détestait attendre. S'il avait lui aussi des différents avec ce « chapelier fou », il y aurait longtemps qu'il se serait lancé lui-même à sa poursuite.

* * *

 **Une petite review? :3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alors, tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolé pour cette looonnngue absence, mais à vrai dire le temps et l'inspiration n'étaient pas trop là :/ (d'ailleurs je vous invite à survoler les chapitres précédents pour bien se rappeler de l'histoire, oui c'est ce que j'ai du faire aussi pour pouvoir continuer d'écrire XD) Bref ! me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ;) et sur ce : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

Voulant profiter de la chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil, Emma s'était installée sur les marches de la terrasse, un café à la main.  
Un brin nostalgique ce matin, elle avait ressorti la lettre de ses parents et sa photo de famille. Elle commença par relire la lettre. Elle l'avait lu tellement de fois jusqu'à maintenant qu'elle la connaissait à présent par cœur. Puis elle la glissa soigneusement dans son enveloppe et se focalisa sur la photo. Le verre était brisé, elle avait du enlever les derniers morceaux qu'il restait mais elle l'avait laissé dans le cadre pour la protéger un minimum. Contemplant les visages radieux des défunts membres de sa famille, son regard s'attarda sur le sourire de sa mère.

Elles avaient été très proches, se confiaient tout et passaient de nombreuses après-midi à converser autour d'un thé en poussant des éclats de rire. Mary Margaret se comportait parfois comme une amie avec elle, malgré qu'on lui ait reproché quelques fois d'être un peu trop mère poule avec ses enfants.

Puis elle scruta le visage de son père. Avec lui ça avait été tout autre chose. Une relation fusionnelle certes, mais particulière. Ils n'étaient pas très bavard entre eux mais cela ne les empêchaient évidemment pas de passer de bon moments. Emma était bien la digne fille de son père. Elle lui ressemblait en apparence comme au niveau du caractère. Ayant hérité de son côté courageux, méfiant et déterminer, elle a toujours analysé la situation de façon rationnel. Néanmoins, il était avant tout un père surprotecteur, et tenait toujours à donner son avis sur les personnes qu'elle fréquentait.

Vint ensuite le tour de son petit frère. Lui qui était constamment de bonne humeur, il était le clown de la maison. Etant capable de toujours voir le côté positif, dans n'importe quelle situation. Du haut de ses huit ans, il ne voyait que par Emma, elle était son modèle. Avec lui, c'était elle la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la meilleure quoi. Il était l'innocence même ! Débordant de joie de vivre, mais il n'avait pourtant encore rien vécu… Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Ce n'était qu'un enfant, il n'avait rien eu à voir dans toute cette histoire. Du revers de la main, elle essuya une larme qui roulait le long de sa joue puis elle regarda l'horizon. Elle entendit Killian venir s'installer silencieusement à côté d'elle mais ne détourna pas son regard.

-Tu vas bien love ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Elle le regarda tristement, hésitant à lui parler de ce qui la tracassait depuis bien trop longtemps.

-C'est ma faute, lâcha-t-elle. Pour mon frère….

-Emma, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Si, insista-t-elle. Ce jour là je…il devait dormir chez moi car mes parents sortaient, et je devais venir le chercher à 14 heure…

Elle s'interrompit et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner le courage de continuer.

-Mais j'ai eu un contre temps, j'ai évidemment appelé ma mère pour lui dire que je viendrais chercher Lucas à 15 heure et quand je suis arrivée ils…

Elle ne trouva pas la force de terminer sa phrase que des larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

-Il serait vivant Killian, si seulement j'avais été à l'heure… sanglota-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ça, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

Il lui susurrait des paroles rassurantes, continuait de lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, ne sachant malgré tout comment s'y prendre pour la consoler, de peur qu'elle le rejette. Prise d'un élan, elle se rapprocha de lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou, cherchant le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Son réconfort. Il lui frottait doucement le dos afin d'atténuer ses sanglots et cela semblait marcher puisqu'elle commençait peu à peu à se calmer.  
Killian savait bien que sous ces airs d'insensible, derrière ces murs, se cachait un réel mal être et surtout un deuil inachevé. En se livrant à lui comme elle venait de le faire, elle franchissait une étape de plus dans ce dur travail sur elle-même. Après plusieurs minutes ses larmes cessèrent mais elle ne se détacha cependant pas de l'étreinte rassurante de Killian qui la berçait à présent contre lui. Forcé de reconnaître qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Elle était enfin parvenue à se libérer de la culpabilité qui la hantait. Ils restèrent encore quelques instants ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se rend compte de cette proximité et met fin à ce contact. Elle baissa les yeux, légèrement gêné.

-Merci, dit-elle timidement, pour tout.

-Ce n'est rien Swan, c'est normal, tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. Lui assura-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Il eut soudainement une idée pour lui faire penser à autre chose, et par la même occasion, lui faire découvrir sa passion. Alors il se leva et lui tendit la main afin de l'inciter à faire de même.

-Viens avec moi, je t'emmène quelque part.

Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

-Je vais te faire découvrir mon monde.

Il lui demanda d'aller chercher son maillot de bain tandis qu'il prenait quelques affaires. Elle fouilla dans tout son sac et réussit par chance à en trouver un.  
Ils traversèrent le jardin et empruntèrent un petit chemin de terre pour aboutir sur un ponton au bout duquel les attendait un bateau : un starfisher ST 30. Killian aida Emma à monter à bord puis il se posta au gouvernail, démarra le moteur et commença à naviguer en direction du large. Emma ne posa aucunes questions, observant l'horizon avec attention.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une petite crique desserte, accessible uniquement par bateau. Emma écarquilla les yeux devant la beauté du paysage. Le cadre était magnifique, des lianes et des arbres grimpaient de long des falaises, l'eau était turquoise et les vagues venaient s'écraser sur une plage de sable blanc.  
Après qu'il ait stabilisé le bateau, elle partie se mettre en maillot de bain dans la cabine. Killian avait déjà son short de bain sur lui et eut tout simplement besoin d'enlever son t-shirt, puis il prépara l'équipement nécessaire à ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.  
Le monde de Killian était autre que celui des fonds marins. Et quoi de mieux que la plongée sous marines pour s'y aventurer ? Il adorait cette activité et adorait venir en ces lieux pour la pratiqué car il n'y avait jamais l'ombre d'un touriste, -il se demandait d'ailleurs si quelqu'un d'autre que lui connaissait cet endroit. Il avait donc fait de cette crique son jardin secret et voulait le faire découvrir à Emma.

La jeune femme sortie de la cabine dans un bikini vert clair et Killian ne put s'empêcher de la détailler du regard tant il la trouvait belle, sans se douter qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose de lui. Il se gratta derrière l'oreille puis commença d'une voix enjouée :

-Tu as déjà fait de la plongée sous marine ?

Elle cligna des yeux et un petit sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres à la plus grande joie de Killian qui ne l'avait jamais vu sourire jusqu'à maintenant.

-Nan, répondit-elle.

-Tu vas voir, c'est génial ! Je suis sur que tu vas adorer.

Il l'aida à mettre le gilet équipé de la bouteille d'air comprimé et lui donna un masque de plongée avant de s'équiper à son tour du même matériel.

-Il n'y a pas une combinaison normalement ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Si, mais en fait elle n'est pas obligatoire, c'est juste une question de température de l'eau et puis…j'ai préféré nous l'épargner vu l'allure que ça donne ! Expliqua-t-il en riant.

Elle répondit à sa plaisanterie par un autre sourire, moins timide cette fois, puis elle étouffa un rire en les imaginant tous les deux dans cette fameuse combinaison.

-Il faut absolument que je te vois là dedans. Plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Désolé Swan, mais ton vœux ne sera pas exaucé.

-Alors comme ça, le beau et séduisant Killian Jones à peur de rompre le charme ?

-Je savais bien que j'étais ton type d'homme ! Lui retourna-t-il la taquinerie.

Un léger coup dans les côtes de la part de la jeune femme suffit à faire taire Killian, elle essaya de cacher du mieux qu'elle put le rougissement de ses joues, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de l'assommer de compliments.

Ils se placèrent tout les deux au bord du bateau.

-Je pense que tu sais à quoi ça sert ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le détendeur.

-Oui je le mets dans ma bouche et ça me permet de respirer.

-Voilà. Et surtout reste près de moi, si tu n'as plus d'air dans ta bouteille, ne panique pas et tape deux fois sur mon épaule, conseilla-t-il. Et le plus important : ne remontes pas à la surface en bloquant ta respiration.

Elle acquiesça sérieusement.

-Prête ?

-Prête, répéta-t-elle avec le détendeur dans la bouche. Cela lui donna un petit côté enfantin qui attendrit Killian. Ils placèrent leur masque de plongé sur leur visage, puis il mit son détendeur dans sa bouche et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, fit un décompte de trois secondes avant qu'ils ne plongent ensemble dans l'eau salé.

Le monde sous marin était absolument merveilleux, plein de couleur ! Il y avait des poissons de toutes formes, de toutes tailles. Emma put reconnaître les poissons clown du film d'animation « Le monde de Nemo » se faufilant dans leur anémones dés qu'ils passèrent près d'eux par crainte des humains. Il avait aussi des scalaires, des guppys, des oursins, et en continuant de nager, ils aperçurent tout pleins d'étoiles de mer regroupé sur un rocher. Un peu plus loin encore se trouvait un espadon. Ils entreprirent de s'en approcher mais alors qu'ils nageaient en sa direction, Killian fit signe à Emma de s'arrêter. A quelques centimètres : une majestueuse tortue de mer. Killian saisit délicatement la main d'Emma et, tout en la gardant dans la sienne, la posa sur sa carapace de celle-ci alors qu'elle passait juste en dessous d'eux. Elle eut simplement le temps de caresser la carapace solide de l'animal avant qu'elle ne continue sa route. Ils se lâchèrent ensuite la main et s'aventurèrent un peu plus bas et un peu plus loin où ils trouvèrent là aussi une variété infinie de créatures sous marines : des hippocampes, des poissons chirurgiens bleu et noir, des diodes –il suffisait qu'il est peur pour que celui-ci hérisse des pics et se gonfle comme un ballon- , ils eurent même la chance de voir une raie-léopard. Sans compter les coraux qui étaient aussi très colorés.

Emma ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien que dans cet autre monde, à nager au côté de Killian. Il avait réussit pendant l'espace d'un instant à lui faire oublier sa situation et tous ses problèmes. C'est alors qu'elle comprit : la seule présence de Killian suffisait ramener petit à petit la Emma qu'elle était avant le drame –il n'y avait d'ailleurs qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentirait capable d'abaisser ces murs et d'être vraiment elle-même. « L'aider » avait-il dit ? Il cachait bien son jeu ! Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas bien au contraire, elle l'en remerciait intérieurement. A vrai dire elle se sentait même vulnérable lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Vulnérable pourquoi ? Inutile qu'elle se poser la question, ce voiler la face ne lui servait plus à rien ! Car oui Emma devait se l'admettre, elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse de Killian Jones malgré elle.  
Cette prise de conscience l'ayant perdu dans ses pensés, elle fut ramener à la réalité par Killian, qui lui demandait à l'aide de geste bien précis si elle voulait remonter un peu à la surface, ce qu'elle accepta en lui faisant comprendre par un hochement de tête.  
Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, ils constatèrent qu'ils s'étaient déjà pas mal éloigné du bateau mais n'y prêtèrent pas grande importance. Ils ôtèrent leurs masques ainsi que leurs détendeurs puis ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Je ne pensais pas en voir des comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Moi non plus ! Surtout la tortue, je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi près ! Répondit-elle, pensant qu'il parlait des poissons.

-Non Swan, ton sourire.

Elle se tue, se sentant rougir face à ce compliment, auquel elle n'était pas habituée. Ou plutôt et surtout parce qu'il venait de Killian. Elle sentie quelque chose effleurer plusieurs fois ses jambes, et sous l'effet de la surprise, elle s'accrocha instinctivement au cou de Killian, lequel avait passé son bras autour de sa taille pour l'accueillir contre lui.

-Détend toi, ce ne sont que quelques poisons qui passaient par là. La rassura-il d'une voix douce.

Le front de la jeune femme était à a peine trois millimètres de sa tempe et il pouvait sentir son souffle s'étendre sur sa joue puis son cou. Elle regarda vers le bas pour apercevoir ces fameux poisson mais ces dernier avait déjà disparurent et se rendant compte de se rapprochement soudain, elle leva les yeux vers lui, qui avait tourné un peu la tête afin que leur regards se croisent. Il la tenait toujours fermement contre lui, son cœur à elle battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine, tandis que le sien était près à exploser. Elle se détacha vivement de son étreinte, et évita tout contact visuel, gênée par ce qu'il venait de ce produire.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, mais la prochaine fois ne te gêne pas, tu n'as besoin d'aucune excuse pour te rapprocher de moi.

-Et si… on retournait au bateau ?

-Comme tu voudras love.

Ils firent donc le chemin inverse à la nage, -en gardant la tête hors de l'eau cette fois.- Puis ils remontèrent à bord du bateau par une petite échelle en fer. Killian passa devant pour pouvoir aider Emma à remonter, puis il lui proposa de boire un verre sur la plateforme au dessus de la cabine ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Emma fut la première à emprunter l'escalier pour gagner ladite plateforme sur laquelle avaient été disposé une table et des chaises. Killian la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres et une bouteille de rhum en main, s'excusant au passage auprès de la jeune femme car s'était la seule boisson qu'il avait à lui offrir mais celle-ci lui répondit que cela ne faisait rien puisque qu'elle appréciait également cette boisson –Du moins, depuis qu'elle y avait goûté la dernière fois dans le bar. Ils s'installèrent autour de leurs verres qu'ils commencèrent à siroter tout en contemplant silencieusement l'horizon.

-Tu sais, je ne voulais pas…Brisa-t-elle le silence.

Il tourna son regard vers elle, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

-Pour l'autre fois, tu as soupçonné que la raison de mon rendez-vous était de tuer des gens, mais je ne voulais pas faire ça.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fais ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Tu aurais vu son visage, il ne m'a pas laissé d'autre choix que de lui obéir, et j'avais peur de m'opposer à lui, avoua-t-elle. Ecoute, j'ai compris pourquoi tu es là et je sais que ton but est de me faire redevenir quelqu'un de bien.

-Et à quel moment as-tu compris ça ?

-Quand j'ai hésité à tirer sur cet homme. J'ai pensé à toi, a ce que tu m'aurais dit, et j'ai commencé à culpabiliser alors qu'avant ça ne m'aurais fait ni chaud ni froid, mais grâce à toi Killian, j'ai pus mesurer la gravité de mes actes.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas toi-même à ce moment là love. La rassura-t-il.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire sincère.

-Le problème c'est que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter avant d'avoir étripé ce type. Reprit-elle. Après ça, je te promets de tout faire pour être la personne que j'étais avant.

C'était comme un deal : Il atteindra son objectif si elle atteignait le sien.

-Bien, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par le portable de Killian qui se mit à sonner. Ce dernier s'excusa auprès d'Emma avant de s'absenter pour répondre à son appel.  
Il fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Emma.

-Tu te souviens de Robin ? Mon ami du FBI.

-Oui ?

-Il nous propose d'aller au « Sherwood » ce soir, c'est une nouvelle boite en ville, expliqua-t-il.

-On ne devrait pas se focaliser plutôt sur l'enquête ?

-Aller Swan, l'encouragea-t-il, il faut bien qu'on s'amuse un peu, et puis comme ça je pourrais te présenter mes amis ?

Elle acquiesça. Au fond, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'était pas emballer par l'idée de Killian qu'elle devait l'empêcher de vivre, même si elle préférait de loin avancer sur l'enquête. Cependant le brun avait raison, ça sera l'occasion pour elle de s'amuser un peu et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous a plu :3**

 **Le prochain chap' sera posté bientôt ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, follows et favs ça me fais vraiment plaisir :D**

 **Ponchis: Pour répondre à ta review (mon dieu tu m'as mis la pression en me disant que tu était monitrice de plongée xD) oui je l'admet je n'y connais pas grand chose dans ce domaine (chut, fallait pas le dire lol) mais bon je suis parti du principe que c'était de la fiction donc j'ai voulu prendre le risque. Au moins grâce à toi, je sais qu'il ne faut surtout pas que je plonge toute seule ;p merci encore pour ta review :)**

 **Merci aussi à mon amie Morgane pour m'avoir donné l'idée de ce chapitre qui, je tiens à le préciser, n'était pas prévu.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Le groupe d'amis s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant le Sherwood à 00h30. Killian et Emma étaient déjà sur place lorsque Robin les rejoignirent, accompagné de Tink, Ruby, et Regina.

-Killyyyy ! S'écria Tink et se jetant au cou du brun qui la souleva en tournant sur lui-même.

Il la reposa ensuite au sol et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue, avant de lui répondre avec un grand sourire :

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Tink, puis il poursuivit faussement vexé, mais la prochaine fois évite de m'appeler comme ça devant tout le monde.

-Oh, tu devrais être habitué maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Killy ! Se moqua la petite blonde.

Ils continuèrent de se taquiner sous le regard d'Emma. Les deux amis avaient l'air très proche et après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, elle se décida à leur poser LA question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Vous deux, vous…Commença-t-elle.

-Non ! S'offusqua Tink.

-Peut être, Riposta Killian.

La réponse du jeune homme la laissa dans la confusion la plus totale, tant et si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas le regard noir que lançait Tink à Killian.

-Moi aussi, j'veux un câlin ! Intervint Ruby en le prenant dans ses bras.

Cet élan d'affection amusa Emma, surtout lorsque Robin se joignit également à leur étreinte. Il ne devait pas s'être vu depuis longtemps pour être aussi content de se retrouver. Cependant la troisième femme qui les accompagnait était un peu plus distante, elle aussi semblait ne pas connaitre tout le monde.

Une fois les présentations de tout le monde faites –car effectivement Regina connaissait les deux amies depuis peu, et n'avait jamais rencontré Killian avant ce soir- le groupe d'amis entra dans le Sherwood.

Ruby et Tink s'occupèrent des boissons tandis que les autres étaient chargés de trouver une table. Ils en trouvèrent une, un peu plus isolé de la piste de danse et d'un commun accord, décidèrent de s'y installer. Killian se mit sur la banquette à côté d'Emma, juste en face de Robin qui, lui était assis près de Regina.

Les deux autres arrivèrent ensuite avec les boissons et c'est alors que tous commencèrent à converser de sujets et d'autres, mais principalement de leur travail qui était pour chacun d'eux était une véritable passion, ce qui permit à Emma de faire plus ample connaissance avec les trois jeunes femmes.

Robin, Tink, Ruby et Killian s'étaient rencontrés il y a sept ans, au début de leur carrière dans le FBI. Ils s'étaient très vite liés d'amitié, lors de leur première mission de groupe, mais tous avaient par la suite pris des chemins différents, sauf Robin qui était bien entendu resté dans le FBI. Tink et Ruby étaient entrés dans la police criminelle. Leur spécialité : les homicides. Elles rêvaient du jour où elles pourraient toutes les deux ouvrir leur propre bureau. Néanmoins, d'après les dires de Killian elles pourraient tout aussi bien travailler dans une agence matrimoniale, d'ailleurs l'objectif premier de ces deux meilleures amies était de caser un maximum de leurs amis. (Vous croyez que c'est pourquoi que Robin leur à présenté Regina?)

Regina, quant à elle était chef de section dans la police scientifique. Enquêtrice hors pair, l'identification de traces biologiques et chimiques sur une scène de crime n'avait plus de secret pour elle. La jeune brune avait rencontré Robin il y a six mois lors d'une intervention, et s'était arrangée pour que leurs agences respectives collaborent durant d'autres interventions –la seule excuse qu'elle avait trouvé pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble- n'ayant pas nié leur attirance pour l'autre, c'est après plusieurs journées passées ensemble et quelques rendez-vous galant, sans compter l'aide de Ruby et Tink, qu'ils avaient tout récemment décidé d'officialiser les choses.

Les sujets de conversations et les verres s'enchaînaient dans une ambiance détendue. Emma profitait de la soirée, passant tout simplement un bon moment en compagnie des amis de Killian, qu'elle trouvait très sympathiques.

Ne ressentant pour l'instant pas l'envie d'aller danser, elle resta à discuter avec Robin et Killian quand les trois autres filles se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une certaine atmosphère régner autour d'elle, une atmosphère rassurante, plaisante. Dans laquelle elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. Puis cette aura protectrice se dissipa soudainement, et son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Killian venait de retirer son bras qu'il avait posé derrière elle, sur le dossier de la banquette, afin de saisir son verre pour boire une gorgé de rhum. Elle secoua la tête, et mit cela sur le compte de son imagination. Ce n'était pas lui qui lui procurait cette sensation de bien être, non c'était… l'alcool, voila c'est ça ! Elle termina son premier verre d'une traite pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille danser. Annonça-t-elle en quittant la table pour rejoindre Regina, Ruby et Tink qui s'éclataient comme des adolescentes en se mouvant sur le dernier tube électro à la mode.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mit les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit, la dernière fois remontait à environ deux ans, lors de sa soirée d'anniversaire passer avec Elsa. De ce fait Emma se sentit d'abord mal à l'aise dans la foule, mais grâce aux encouragements de Regina, elle réussit à se détendre et se laissa petit à petit aller au rythme de la musique

-Attend, t'es sure mate ? Questionna Killian en remarquant que Robin se resservait un verre.

-Bien sur, j'en suis qu'à mon deuxième verre.

-C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète. Pouffa-t-il de rire.

-Mais non, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Jones. Dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Le brun ne fut pas du tout rassuré par les paroles de Robin, au contraire. Non pas qu'il avait des problèmes d'alcool hein ? Loin de là. Encore faudrait-il qu'il arrive à le tenir ! Et les deux verres qu'il avait but suffisaient largement à le rendre saoul.

Cependant, il ne chercha pas à s'opposer plus longtemps à son ami, son attention étant attiré par Emma, qui dansait en compagnie d'un homme depuis un bon moment déjà. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait celui là ? Une balle dans la tête !? Bien dommage qu'il n'est pris son arme avec lui… Il continua de les observer avec une pointe de jalousie, même si la jeune femme semblait vouloir le fuir plutôt qu'autre chose.

-Aller Killy ! Le sortit Tink de ses pensées. Tu ne vas pas rester assis là toute la soirée.

-Tink…Protesta ce dernier.

-Aller, viens danser avec moi !

Il s'exécuta, à vrai dire elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, elle l'avait entraîné parmi les autres danseurs en le tirant par le bras.

De son côté, la blonde n'en pouvait plus de ce pot de colle qui dansait à côté d'elle. Elle avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il la laisse tranquille mais il n'y avait rien à faire, à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait, il tentait de se rapprocher toujours plus près. Elle réussit finalement à le refourguer à Ruby, sous le regard amusé de Regina.

-Oh mon dieu…Souffla la brune en portant sa main à son front.

Et elle avait toutes ses raisons de le faire. Sur scène se trouvait Robin, un micro à la main, qui essayait désespérément de chanter sans faire de fausses notes. Elle tenta de se faire toute petite afin de retourner s'asseoir, mais c'était sans compter sur son petit-ami qui lui dédia sa chanson tout en la montrant du doigt pour que le monde puisse voir de qui il s'agissait. Ruby, Emma et un peu plus loin Killian et Tink ne purent se retenir de rire en voyant l'air désappointé de Regina, qui félicita intérieurement Robin pour sa discrétion. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, et elle ne pensa qu'à une seule chose en ce moment précis : être ailleurs. Elle allait le tuer… Mais elle retourna tout de même s'asseoir, très vite rejoint par Ruby.

-Rubyyyy ! L'interpella Tink à la limite de l'hystérie.

-Oh ! Fit-elle étonné, ça y est !?

-Non, dit-elle en s'asseyant juste à coté d'elle, mais j'viens de planter Killian au beau milieu du dancefloor, s'il ne saisit pas cette occasion je ne sais pas ce que je lui fais.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Regina, intrigué par leur comportement.

-On essaye de caser l'éternel célibataire Killian Jones, avec Emma. Expliqua Ruby sans quitter le brun des yeux.

Et leur technique marchait très bien, puisqu'Emma profita de l'absence de Tink pour se rapprocher de Killian. Depuis tout à l'heure qu'elle surveillait le moment où son amie disparaîtrait, ne serais-ce qu'une demi-seconde, elle n'allait surtout pas manqué cette opportunité. Après tout, Killian était _son_ garde du corps, à elle ! Pas à Tink...

-Toi et Tink n'êtes pas vraiment ensemble, conclut-elle au vu de la façon dont la petite blonde s'était éclipsée.

Oui, même si elle le niait, la réponse que Killian lui avait donnée lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question en début de soirée -à savoir si oui ou non il se passait quelque chose entre lui et Tink- l'avait laissé légèrement suspicieuse. En effet, cette réponse incertaine, ce « peut-être » de la part du jeune homme lui avait trotté dans la tête tout du long de la soirée, c'est pourquoi elle voulait mettre un terme à ses interrogations.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Killian pour se souvenir du moment où il avait sous-entendu une relation plus qu'amical avec Tink. Il avait dit cela uniquement pour voir la réaction d'Emma, et apparemment cela provoqua chez elle, l'effet qu'il espérait. Il finit par lui répondre, un sourire amusé collé sur les lèvres :

-Non, pas du tout, c'est juste une bonne amie.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu répondu « peut-être » tout à l'heure ?

-Ouuh…Si je ne te connaissais pas Swan, je dirais que tu es jalouse. Dit-il, son sourire s'étant élargie.

-Moi, jalouse ? Sûrement pas ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu tout à l'heure, quand tu étais entrain d'observer ce type qui dansait avec moi ? Riposta-t-elle.

-Je ne... faisais pas vraiment attention à ce que je regardais… j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Mentit-il en se grattant derrière l'oreille.

-Arrête Jones, je sais quand on me ment. Fit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux. Tu le fusillais littéralement du regard. Alors...? Lequel des deux est jaloux maintenant ?

-Je te dis que ce n'était pas de la jalousie, je faisais simplement preuve de vigilance, après tous ce qu'il nous est arrivés…

 _Menteur_ , pensait-elle, _ce n'est pas vrai Jones, tu ne voudras pas l'admettre hein ?_

-De vigilance ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Oui parfaitement, c'est ça, de vigilance. Exagérait-il.

-De vigilance. Répéta-elle.

-Exactement.

-Très bien, autant pour moi. Dans ce cas, tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce que je retourne le voir.

Elle lia le geste à la parole et entreprit de s'éloigner de lui.

/

-Noooon, demi tour, demi tour ! Supplia Tink qui observait toute la scène depuis la table où elle était installée avec Ruby et Regina.

-Retient-la ! Ajouta Ruby en tapant sur la table.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va vous entendre ? Demanda Regina.

-La télépathie Regina, la télépathie ! Il faut y croire !

-Vous êtes folles...

/

Emma bluffait, il le savait, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne se défilerait pas. Si elle s'éloignait de lui pour danser un peu plus loin, ce ne serait pas pour revenir au bout de deux minutes. Il ne fallut donc pas plus d'une seconde à Killian pour la rattraper.

-Attend, dit-il en la retenant par le bras.

/

-Ouiiiiii ! S'exclama Tink.

-Yes ! J'te l'avais dit Regina, ça marche ! S'écria Ruby en secouant le bras de sa voisine.

-Ah, ça devient intéressant. Répondit cette dernière en les observant finalement elle aussi.

/

La jeune femme blonde se retourna alors vers Killian, le considéra d'un air accusateur, puis un sourire victorieux s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier ce gratta derrière l'oreille, puis se racla la gorge avant de commencer d'une voix hésitante :

-Tu...Je, hum... babilla-t-il. On pourrait danser tous les deux? Si tu as envie.

-Avec plaisir Jones.

Killian lui prit alors la main et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Emma se retrouva dos à lui, ses omoplates collés contre son torse. Ils tournèrent volontairement la tête vers l'autre, et elle plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ces deux superbes iris bleu océan qui cherchait son attention. Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice puis tous deux partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, Killian ne sachant pas ce qui lui avait prit de faire cela. Surtout que ce n'était pas du tout en accord avec le tube qui passait.

Une fois calmés, ils se remirent à danser normalement ne se quittant cependant pas du regard.

Puis, progressivement, à mesure que les musiques qui défilaient guidaient leur pas, Killian et Emma se rapprochaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, faisant mine de rien. Ils n'étaient bientôt séparés que par quelques centimètres, et c'est le cœur battant à tout rompre que Killian posa son front contre celui de la jeune blonde. Ils dansaient maintenant à un rythme nettement plus lent, complètement décalé par rapport à celui de la musique. Elle agrippa les revers de sa veste en cuire, et ferma les yeux, hésitant à combler ce peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux.

/

À la table des trois filles, toutes retenaient leur souffle face à la scène qu'elles observaient depuis le début.

-C'est bon, il reste deux millimètres, on les a casé Tink.

-Attend ! Je ne veux rien louper. Encore un touuut petit peu Killy t'y est presque.

Regina restait silencieuse mais elle n'en pensait pas moins que les deux autres : _qu'ils s'embrassent une bonne fois pour toute, mince_ ! Criait-elle intérieurement.

-Nan, là tu vois, commença Ruby, c'est comme dans les films, il y a ce petit suspense qui duuuure... et bim ! Ils s'embrassent, et tout le monde est content !

-Ouais, sauf que devant un film, t'as ton petit paquet de pop corn tranquille, alors que là on a rien à ce mettre sous la dent.

/

Emma sentait le souffle de Killian s'étendre sur son cou, et lui avait les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres roses qui ne demandaient plus qu'à être embrassés. Ils s'arrêtèrent de bouger, et elle décolla son front du sien pour réduire une bonne fois pour toute ce dernier espace. Leur lèvres eurent tout juste le temps de se frôler quand soudain :

-Euh... J'voudrais pas... vous déranger, mais vous v'sentez pas légèrement observé...?

Robin, complètement saoul venait d'interrompre leur moment. Killian leva la tête, haussa les sourcils en serrant la mâchoire pour manifester sa contrariété tandis qu'Emma, toujours accroché à sa veste en cuire, baissa les yeux, trouvant un intérêt tout particulier pour le sol.

/

-AAAhhhhh! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il intervienne celui là ! S'écrièrent Tink et Ruby.

-Non ils y étaient presque... Pleurnicha Ruby.

Regina se leva brusquement, et se dirigea vers eux tel une furie.

/

-Ooo-k, fit Killian légèrement en colère contre son ami, t'as bu combien de verres ?

-Deux. Ou trois j'sais plus.

-Quoi ? Mais il ne devrait pas être comme ça, lui fit remarquer Emma.

-Cet abruti ne sait pas tenir un seul verre d'alcool. Expliqua le brun.

-J'le tiens très bien, l'alcool.

-Ouiii, la preuve tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu fais ! S'emporta-t-il.

-Hey, Killian, ce n'est rien. Dit-elle d'une voix douce afin de le calmer.

-Non Swan, ça ne serai rien si...

 _Si je n'avais pas constamment penser à t'embrasser depuis notre premier baiser_ , eut-il envie de lui répondre.

-...s'il ne connaissait pas ses limites avec ce genre de boissons. Répondit-il cependant.

-Chérie ? Intervint Regina d'une voix étonnamment sereine.

-Hein...?

La brune attrapa son compagnon par l'oreille, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur, et l'entraîna sans ménagement loin de Killian et Emma. Et malgré les protestations de Robin, qui avait du mal à la suivre, elle ne ralentit pas son pas.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'elles ne fassent un malheur. Suggérât Emma en voyant Robin se faire sermonner de tous les côtés par les trois jeunes femmes.

-Il l'a bien cherché, répondit simplement Killian.

Il s'imaginait bien sur dans quel état devait être Ruby et Tink face à cette interruption. Elles qui voulaient sans arrêt le mettre en couple...

-Et puis ne t'en fait pas love, poursuivit-il sur le ton de l'humour, à elles trois je suis certain qu'elles savent très bien comment dissimuler les traces d'un crime.

-Oh... et bien dans ce cas, inutile de s'inquiéter. Sourira-t-elle.

Elle relâcha le col de sa veste, puis ils rejoignirent d'un même pas leurs amis. Tous se remirent à discuter comme si de rien n'était, oubliant ainsi le léger malaise qui s'était installé précédemment.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Robin ronflait sur la table, et que le groupe d'amis commençait à ressentir les premiers effets de la fatigue, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de quitter le Sherwood afin que tout le monde puisse rentrer chacun de son côté.

-Bonne nuit mon gros bébé, se moqua Killian en déposant Robin encore somnolant, sur le siège arrière de sa propre voiture.

Celui-ci marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles avant de se rendormir complètement.

-Le seul mec qui arrive à se prendre une cuite avec deux verres...Compléta Ruby.

-Ça va aller après, pour le ramener ? S'enquit-il.

-Mais oui t'inquiète, un bon seau d'eau sur la tronche et ça le réveillera. Répondit Tink, une expression mi malsaine, mi amusé au visage.

-Au pire tu le laisse dormir dans la voiture. Ajouta Ruby sur le même ton.

-Ou les deux. Reprit la petite blonde.

-N'y pensez même pas, le défendit Regina.

-Ce n'était qu'une simple suggestion.

Étant arrivés ensemble, les trois jeunes femmes montèrent dans la voiture de Robin, après un dernier au revoir à Emma et Killian. Et c'est Regina qui prit le volant, ayant également prit la responsabilité de les ramener chez elles.

Puis une fois que le véhicule fut totalement disparu de leur champ de vision, ils prirent eux aussi le chemin de retour.

Killian se réveilla légèrement perdu. Il lui fallut un petit temps pour se rappeler qu'il se trouvait sur son canapé, dans son salon. La galanterie diriez-vous ? Il se redressa et regarda la pendule accroché au mur de la pièce. Il était bientôt 13 heures. Il balaya ensuite la pièce du regard à la recherche d'Emma. Le salon était vide, et il y régnait un calme plat. Peut être dormait-elle encore, conclut-il. Il se rallongea, passa sa main sur son visage, et c'est alors qu'il aperçut un post it, collé sur la table basse. Il s'en saisit et le lu :

 _Bonjour paresseux ! Je suis partie faire deux trois courses en ville, j'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements, je serais sûrement de retour vers midi et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai mon arme et j'ai prit le taser (même si je n'aime pas être localisé)_

Il reposa le morceau de papier où il l'avait trouvé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Alors qu'il terminait de rincer le shampoing qu'il avait dans les cheveux, un détail lui revint en pleine figure. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla rapidement avant de retourner dans le salon pour relire le message d'Emma. Il était bien indiqué qu'elle serait de retour vers midi, pourtant il était 13h16 et elle n'était toujours pas là.

-Emma ? Appela-t-il.

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Il se saisit de son portable et tenta de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais il tombait directement sur la messagerie.

 _Désolé love, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix_ , dit-il intérieurement, avant de la localiser avec son portable. Le point rouge sur l'écran indiquait qu'elle se trouvait bien en ville, mais dans une ruelle sombre, plutôt isolée des passants.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour alerter Killian. D'abord le retard, ensuite la messagerie, et l'endroit où elle se trouvait, sans compter que le point rouge n'avait toujours pas bougé... Il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

-Les enfoirés... Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, nouveau chapitre ! :) et désolé pour l'attente hein, mais si ça peut en rassurer certain j'ai bien l'intention d'aller au bout de cette fiction ;p merci aussi pour les reviews ;D**

 **Je tiens également à remercier ma petite Momo (ma muse XD) qui m'a beaucoup aidé à trouver des idées pour ce chapitre (et aussi le début du suivant du coup) Bisous ma Morgane *3***

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Killian fouilla dans les poches de sa veste et vérifia sur le meuble de l'entrée s'il y avait ses clefs de voiture, avant de réalisé qu'Emma les lui avait sûrement emprunté. Il ouvrit le tiroir du meuble du salon, et s'empara d'un second jeu de clefs. Puis il franchit une porte, emprunta un escalier qui le fit descendre au garage de la maison. Les lumières clignotèrent un peu avant de s'allumer complètement. Au milieu de la pièce trônait une superbe Jeep Grand Cherokee noir, flambant neuve. Killian l'avait acheté il y a quelques mois et attendait patiemment que sa première voiture soit morte avant de pouvoir rouler avec.

La porte du garage s'ouvrit automatiquement grâce à un bip, et il prit sans plus tarder la direction de la ville.

En arrivant à l'endroit exact qu'indiquait le point rouge sur son portable, les craintes de Killian se confirmèrent. La ruelle était déserte et en s'y aventurant, il retrouva le taser dont les différentes pièces étaient éparpillées au sol. Il sortit de la ruelle et inspecta les lieux, de l'autre coté de la route visiblement peu fréquentée, se trouvait un port, et à gauche, beaucoup plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir les différents commerces de la ville. Il fronça les sourcils, examina chacun des bateaux tout en réfléchissant à toute allure. À vrai dire il était un peu déstabilisé, l'inquiétude le gagnait de plus en plus, et il ne savait pas par où il devait commencer à chercher Emma. Mais il ne devait pas perdre ses moyens, ni laisser la panique le ronger, non... surtout pas. Il devait à tous prix garder son sang froid.

-Alors, ta fiancée t'a planté à l'église mon gars ? Se fit entendre une voix familière.

Juste devant lui, sur un des bateaux, se tenait Jack, un sourire amusé collé au visage.

-Je n'ai pas l'temps de plaisanter avec toi. Lui dit Killian en s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour pour partir.

-Et si j'te dis que je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, continua Jack.

Le brun lui fit de nouveau face, entendant simplement qu'il continue, même s'il se méfiait de cet homme et de ses propos douteux, il avait plus l'impression de perdre son temps avec lui.

Jack regagna la terre ferme, et s'approchant de Killian, il reprit :

-Elle est venue me voir en me disant que depuis notre rencontre dans le bar, elle doutait de son mariage avec toi. Qu'elle préférait la liberté. Elle m'a même supplié de l'emmener avec moi.

Killian eut presque envie d'exposer de rire face à son petit manège, s'il savait...

-Oh et toi naturellement, tu as accepté c'est ça ?

-Bien sur que non ! Je n'irai pas m'attirer les foudres de son futur ex faux fiancé.

-Tu savais...?

-Aucun de vous ne portait de bague la dernière fois...Et visiblement ça n'a pas changé. Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son annulaire gauche. Ceci dit, je l'ai vraiment vu.

-Où ça ? Questionna Killian.

-Dans la ruelle, là bas. Elle était avec deux hommes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient à ta petite blonde, mais il y avait de l'agitation. Incroyable ce qu'elle se défend bien ! Dommage, ils ont quand même réussi à l'embarquer.

-Tu as assisté à toute la scène... Et tu ne l'as pas aidé, grogna-t-il en sentant la colère l'envahir.

-J'avais mieux à faire figure toi.

-Comme voler un bateau !?

Il suivit le regard de Killian, et aperçu les fils de fer, bloqués dans le cadenas de la chaîne qui retenait le bateau qu'il avait essayé de détacher plus tôt. Il lança un regard innocent au brun qui arqua un sourcil.

-Emprunter, corrigea-il, j'ai l'intention d'emprunter ce bateau.

-J'pourrai t'faire arrêter pour ça, siffla-t-il en s'avançant vers lui, les poings serrés.

-Wow, calme-toi l'ami. Si tu gardes ça pour toi, je t'aiderai à l'a retrouver. Négocia-t-il d'un ton très sérieux, que Killian ne lui connaissait pas.

-Comment comptes tu t'y prendre, tu fais parti de leurs complices, que tu as l'intention de trahir pour sauver ta peau ?

-Non mais je suis un témoin. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis plutôt solitaire, et puis... me foutre dans des pétrins comme ça, ce n'est pas trop mon genre. Je suis un égoïste vois-tu ?

-Oui, j'avais remarqué...

-Alors, c'est d'accord ?

-Tu m'aides à la retrouver si je me tais. Conclut-il.

-Tout à fait.

Killian hocha gravement la tête en signe d'approbation.

/

-Aïeuuh, ça va Ruby... j'ai compris. Se plaignit Robin qui venait de recevoir une autre tape sur la tête, un peu plus forte cette fois ci.

-Et ça, c'est de la part de Tink et moi, pour avoir interrompu Emma et Killian alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser.

-J'ai vraiment fait ça ? Aïeuuuh ! Mais arrêtes!?

-Oui ! Le réprimanda la brune en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Et d'ailleurs pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?

-Oh oh... Vaut mieux pour toi qu'elle ne soit pas là ! Elle est sur une enquête.

En effet tandis que Tink était en mission, Ruby avait profité de son jour de repos pour se rendre au travail de Robin, et exercer sa petite vengeance par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

-C'est vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi je la cherche alors qu'elle m'a balancé un seau d'eau à la figure, en pleine nuit qui plus est, sans aucunes compassions. Se rappela-t-il en se massant les tempes.

-Tu l'as bien mérité !

Au même moment, Killian fit irruption dans le bureau, suivit de Jack. Il salua rapidement Ruby avant de s'adresser à son ami.

-Robin, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Ruby, tu veux bien emmener Jack à la machine à café ? Lui demanda Killian.

-Bien sur, répondit-elle, vous me suivez ? Dit-elle à l'attention du troisième homme.

-Je n'aime pas le café... Grinça l'intéressé.

-Mais si, t'adores ça ! Insista Killian en les poussant presque à l'extérieur.

Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers Robin.

-Ok… Pour que tu tiennes tant à me parler seul à seul, ça doit vraiment être quelque chose d'important.

-C'est à propos d'Emma.

-Euh… Ouais… soupira-t-il gêné. Ecoute, je suis désolé pour hier, pour ce que j'ai fait, ce n'était pas cool… S'excusa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Elle a disparu, poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de ses excuses.

-Quoi !? Mais enfin comment est-ce possible ? Tu n'étais pas avec elle ?

-Elle est partie seule en ville ce matin et elle n'est pas revenue depuis, expliqua-t-il. Je l'ai même localisé, Robin, et j'ai retrouvé le taser que je lui avais donné, dans lequel j'avais mit un mouchard, il était complètement détruit… et la seule chose qui peux m'aider pour l'instant c'est un témoin de l'enlèvement… C'est entièrement ma faute, j'aurais dû être avec elle, si j'avais été là je… rien de tout cela ne seraient arrivés.

-Hey, t'en fais pas, on va la retrouver.

L'inquiétude se lisait facilement dans le regard du brun. Cette situation lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui l'avaient hanté pendant des années, et il ne voulait certainement pas revivre ce genre de situation une nouvelle fois. Il ferait tout son possible pour éviter le pire.

-Killian ?

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas, complètement perdu dans sa réflexion. Robin savait pertinemment ce qui perturbait le brun, c'était même la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté son travail. Il ne préféra donc pas aborder un sujet susceptible de le rendre mal à l'aise et concentra son attention sur leur problème principal.

-Bon, on va commencer par interroger notre témoin, et en fonction de ce qu'il nous dira, on avisera pour la suite. Déclara le châtain en se levant.

Au passage, il lui tapota amicalement l'épaule pour lui montrer son soutien, avant d'aller chercher Jack dans l'autre pièce.

-Hum, se mit à réfléchir Jack en regardant en l'air. Ils étaient... plutôt...grands et hum...un peu baraqués je dirai.

-Quoi, c'est tout !? S'offusqua Killian, tandis que Ruby portait sa paume à son front pour manifester son exaspération. De son côté, Robin semblait réfléchir.

-On ne risque pas d'avancer avec lui... Marmonna la brune.

-Et vous ne vous souvenez d'aucuns autres détails ? Quelque chose qu'ils auraient dit ou fait...? Questionna Robin.

-Honnêtement ? Non. Maintenant si vous le permettez, dit-il en désignant la sortie. Vous vous en sortirez bien mieux sans moi !

-Il se fout de nous ! S'énerva Killian.

Le brun attrapa violemment l'autre par le col, prêt à lui en décocher une en plein dans la figure. Et avant que Robin et Ruby n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, une voix féminine les interrompit.

-Et bien...J'arrive pile au bon moment ! Déclara Regina dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Jack se dégagea de l'emprise de Killian d'un mouvement sec.

-Regina...!? S'exclama Robin presque surprit. Je suis désolé mais notre pause déjeuner devra attendre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle en déposant un paquet sur le bureau.

-Et bien...

-Version courte: Emma a été enlevé ce matin. Le coupa Killian.

-Et nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre, il faut partir à sa recherche, maintenant. Poursuivit Robin. Allons d'abord sur les lieux de l'enlèvement, pour voir si ont trouve une piste.

-Je suis des vôtres ! Informa Ruby.

-Moi aussi, enchaîna Regina, laissez moi juste prendre ma valise au labo, et je vous rejoindrais… où déjà ?

-Au port. Répondit Killian.

-Euh... Et moi je fais quoi dans tout ça ? Demanda Jack confus.

-Toi ? Tu ferais mieux de partir avant qu'on ne décide de te mettre dans une jolie petite cellule ! Le menaça Ruby.

-Si madame insiste, dit-il avant de disparaître.

-Mon dieu... il n'a pas perdu de temps ! Fit-elle pour elle-même tout en suivant les autres.

De retour près du port, Killian avait immédiatement montré à Robin et Ruby la ruelle dans laquelle il avait retrouvé le taser d'Emma. Tous furent rejoints quelques minutes plus tard par Regina, qui avait apporté le matériel nécessaire à une quelconque analyse d'ADN. Après s'être équipée de gants en latex, le premier réflexe de la brune fut de récupérer les parties intactes du boitier afin d'y appliquer une poudre permettant d'y faire apparaître les empreintes présentes. Même si cela risquait d'être en majeur partie celles d'Emma, cela valait tout de même le coup de vérifier, tandis que les trois autres avaient défini un périmètre de recherche de façon méthodique, avant de se mettre rapidement au travail.

-Venez voir ! Les interrompit Ruby dans leur tâche respective. J'ai trouvé une piste intéressante.

Elle les mena à plusieurs mètres de là, dans un parking à première vue peu fréquenté. Killian lâcha un juron, et son inquiétude monta d'un cran en apercevant la voiture que lui avait emprunté Emma. Le véhicule était dans un piteux état, la portière côté conducteur était resté ouverte, la vitre en avait également prit un coup et la roue arrière était crevée.

-Il y a des traces de lutte. Déclara Robin en observant l'intérieur.

-Et de sang. Poursuivit Regina en faisant des prélèvements.

-Exactement, répondit Ruby. Et regardez moi ces deux belles marques de pneu ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les places opposées. Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé : tout d'abord ils ont voulu attraper Emma dans la ruelle. Elle à tenter de se défendre en se servant du taser, et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils l'ont détruit. Ensuite elle a réussit à s'enfuir et est venue se réfugier dans la voiture. Ils ont brisé la vitre...

-Non, la coupa Killian, Emma a d'abord verrouillé les portes.

-Pardon ?

-Regarde. Les verrous sont abaissés sur les trois portières, sauf celle du conducteur. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont brisé la vitre.

-Et après ils l'ont embarqué... Termina Robin.

-Hé ! S'offusqua Ruby. Les reconstitutions de scènes c'est MON truc.

-Tu pourras obtenir les résultats d'analyses rapidement ? S'adressa Killian à Regina.

-Je peux les faire passer en priorité mais ça prendra quand même un certain temps.

-Très bien. Répondit-il en s'éloignant.

-Où vas-tu ? L'interpella Robin sous le regard interloqué des deux femmes.

Il se stoppa dans sa marche et se retourna face à son ami.

-Emma est quelque part en danger, commença-t-il à s'énervé, je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire à part discuter et reconstituer une scène d'enlèvement, mais j'ai bien l'intention de la retrouver au plus vite.

-Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? On n'a aucuns éléments qui puissent nous donner un suspect...

-Cette ville à des caméras. Je vais aller voir à la mairie si on peut accéder aux bandes vidéo.

Ils se séparèrent donc en deux épiques. Tandis que les deux hommes allaient à la mairie, Ruby et Regina se chargeaient de l'analyse des empreintes et du sang qu'elles avaient trouvé.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Killian et Robin avaient réussi à récupérer les vidéos enregistrées par les caméras de la ville. Les employés communaux avaient d'abord refusés leur demande, mais ils avaient bien vite changé d'avis lorsque Robin leur avait présenté son insigne, cela évitait aussi aux deux amis d'avoir à se justifier. Robin avait transféré ces dossiers dans son ordinateur portable et ils étaient à présent tous deux dans la voiture du brun à étudier chaque secondes du moment qui les intéressait.

-Tu es certain de vouloir voir ça? S'enquit Robin.

-Montre-moi. Dit-il en ignorant ses paroles.

L'autre s'exécuta, tourna l'écran en direction de Killian et remit la vidéo en route. La reconstitution faite par Ruby correspondait à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, à quelques détails près, les faits réels étaient beaucoup plus violents. Malgré le fait qu'il restait silencieux, ses poings qui se resserraient à mesure que la vidéo défilait témoignaient de sa colère grandissante. Cependant, il garda tant bien que mal son sang froid et resta concentré sur sa tâche, observant chaque détail susceptible de leur donner une piste. Les ravisseurs étaient trois. Leurs visages étaient cachés mais on pouvait facilement distinguer que parmi eux se trouvait une femme. Puis quelque chose attira l'attention des deux hommes. Robin rembobina la vidéo au moment où la voiture quittait le parking, fit un arrêt sur image et zooma sur l'arrière du véhicule, sur lequel on pouvait à cet instant précis repérer la plaque d'immatriculation. On ne pouvait pas y lire un numéro comme sur les plaques ordinaires, mais bien un nom.

-Oh non... murmura le châtain déconcerté.

-C'est cette espèce de cinglé qui détient Emma...

Cruella Devil. Cette sadique complètement folle aimait les services de police apparemment. En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux hommes avaient affaire à elle. Et heureusement pour Killian et Robin, elle était plutôt facile à débusquer, car malgré ces nombreuses récidives, elle continuait de fréquenter les mêmes lieux. Et puis, dans le pire des cas, vu la conduite de cette dernière, ils n'avaient qu'à suivre les flashs des radars.

C'est donc d'un commun accord qu'ils décidèrent d'opter pour ce plan.

/

Après plus de deux heures à arpenter tous les lieux dans lesquelles ils seraient susceptibles d'y trouver Cruella, les deux jeunes hommes avaient finalement repéré son véhicule sur le parking d'un restaurant au bord de l'autoroute.

-Alors, ça te fais quoi de reprendre du service ? Questionna Robin.

-J'aurai préféré faire ça dans d'autres circonstances. Mais...c'est vrai que ça m'a manqué.

-Tu n'as jamais envisagé de revenir ?

Suite à cette question, Killian baissa les yeux, sentant un malaise s'emparer de lui. Certes, ce travail lui manquait quelques fois, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de sa dernière mission. C'est pourquoi il répondit après avoir prit une légère inspiration :

-Non. Je ne pense pas qu'un jour je pourrai avoir la force de revenir dans le milieu.

-Mais pourtant, ce que tu fais pour Emma en ce moment, ou même lorsque tu veille sur sa sécurité, c'est un peu comme si...

-J'ai accepté pour David et Mary Margaret. Le coupa-t-il. C'est une promesse que j'ai bien l'intention de tenir, après ça j'arrête tout. Considères cela comme ma toute dernière mission.

Robin acquiesça, puis tourna son regard vers le restaurant.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on s'y prenne ? Demanda-t-il.

-Comme on faisait avant. Dit le brun avec un clin d'œil.

Ils descendirent du Cherokee et marchèrent en direction de l'établissement.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre ;) n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Et sinon je vous dis à dans neuf jours pour ceux qui ont la chance d'aller voir Colin à la convention Fairy Tales ;D**


End file.
